


The King and the Sorcerer

by demonshide7



Series: WUXIN [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, Multi, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King needs an heir. The Queen cannot provide it. It falls to the sorcerer to figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy

**Prologue** :  
   
_In the forgotten realms of Wuxin, there were kingdoms and legends told of the most extraordinary people and a most extraordinary love.  One blessed by oracles and elwyns.  Its legend had been foretold for ages.  Some say that it was touched by magic…_  
  
_The elwyn King, Aubron, looked at the delicate work closely.  “No, it must be beaten gold,” he said._  
  
_"Dominus, they are not yet born,” the smith said. He made delicate pounding on the golden circlets on his tiny anvil. He knew that these rings were special. They were made from gold that came from the tree of life. There had only been enough to make two._  
  
_“Be it now or yesterday, smith, it matters not.  They will be born. These rings will be needed then.  Also a sword, swift and true, for the coming of the one warrior that will need to wield it to protect a much weaker person than he.  Before that, the sword will be asked by the father of that warrior for himself,” King Aubron said._  
  
_“What land is this for, Dominus?”_  
  
_“Semaris,” the elwyn king said._  
  
_“Dominus, there is no such place!”_  
  
_“I have said it is not for this time, child.  It is for a future time.  Ah, yes, a staff, silver and true, with a purple stone, for the purple eyed sorcerer that will be heir to sorcery’s throne,” the elwyn King commanded._  
  
_“Dominus, you make too much work for us,” the smith grumbledd._  
  
_The elwyn king laughed, a tinkling of bells in the smithy.  “It shall be your life’s work, smith.  For the good of the land that is to come.”_  
  
_The golden rings inscribed in elwyn script lay on velvet in the bowels of the elwyn King’s realm, Sidheattel.  It waits for a foretold pair to claim it.   Whispers of the golden rings pairing hearts together are handed down one generation to another, but in reality it waits for only one pair of hearts._  
   
 ~*~*~*~  
   
**Prophecy**

  
A three month old child looked at the oracle as she stood before him with a smile.   
   
“True heir to the throne of Avalonia, your fate is not within Avalonia, child.  You will have the King of Semaris as your life mate and produce a child that was foretold long ago to be of incredible powers and sorcery.  What will you do?”  she asked kindly as she looked deep into purple eyes.  "Child, you will love him dearly, this one Jung Yunho.”  
   
“Sister, do you tell true?” Queen Dwynwen asked.  “This child will sire the child of prophecy?  The most powerful sorcerer the past age, this age and the age to come has seen?”  
   
“Yes, therefore prepare all you can, sister, school this child in ways that will help alleviate the burden of a child of sorcery,” Lady Gwyn said.  “This child bears the burden of the coming chosen child.”

"But the child of promise is supposed to come from a union of great love. This child will find a great love with this Semarian King?"  
   
The King of Avalonia encircled his lady wife and asked of the oracle, “Do you tell true?  My child will be happy?  This child will be happy with the Semarian King?”  
   
“Yes, when the rings of fate bind them, they will be happy,” she assured them.   
   
***  
   
A 7 year old sorcerer of Avalonia was too curious about this Jung Yunho.  Who is he? What is so special about this Jung Yunho?   
   
The child looked into the viewing pool in Winterspell’s gardens and saw a boy possibly close to the child’s age thrusting and parrying a heavy iron sword against an opponent on a field while a stern faced man looked on. When the unsharpened blade was knocked from his fingers by a more seasoned youth, the stern faced man sneered. 

“You will never be king,” he spat out.  He turned away from the boy.

The brown haired boy with obsidian eyes stood there not saying a single thing.  When he was dismissed by the training master, he walked briskly to get from one place to another and crept between stones into an abandoned tower.  He lay his head down into his knees.

The sorcerer saw his shoulders shake as tears ran down his cheeks.  Not a sound could be heard.  
   
“You will be king, I promise,” the young sorcerer whispered even as tears fell from the sorcerer’s eyes, feeling deeply the pain of rejection, disappointment, longing and shattered hope in the silence of the flowing tears.  
   
Another six year old sorcerer turned to face the seven year old and wiped at the tears that fell into the pool. The six year old did not understand what the other saw to make the tears flow so.  
   
***

The young Prince of Semaris looked at the rings around his neck. 

He had gotten these ages ago when he received his sword, Hjolleir, from the elwyn King. 

He was perhaps 9 years high. It was only when he came home with the legendary sword did his father install him as crown prince of Semaris.  For only people with a great strength can wield elwyn swords. Mitshura steel was only granted to a select few.

There was another boy with him during that time, but he could not remember clearly what he looked like.  He just remembered the most beautiful purple eyes.  This purple eyed boy had led him to the elwyn kingdom of Sidheattel.  
   
He often found himself looking at the rings.  He could wear them on his heart finger and his pointer finger, but they seemed too huge for any woman.  The ladies he had lain with would try and fit their fingers into it, but the ring never did anything.  It would be too big.  Then the ladies that tried them on would tell him that there was something sinister about it.  They felt like they should not have it on their fingers. 

It was uncomfortable for them, but he drew strength from the rings. 

He knew there was someone waiting for him to give the rings to.  He was starting to feel like that prince in one of those stupid fairy tales except instead of a boot, he had rings.  Rings that are paired, one for him, and the other for that one whom his heart chooses. 

He kissed the rings and whispered, “Come soon.  My heart feels incomplete without you.”  
   
 *****

_Time marched on as destiny has ways of making itself known. Oracles tell the truth. No matter how convoluted people make of their stories. What is meant to be will be._

~*~*~


	2. Destiny

**Destiny**

  
"It has been nigh three years!" Lord Lee exclaimed. "Surely, by now, the Queen should have produced many sons!"

"There must be something wrong with her!" Lord Ming added.

"Perhaps it is the King!" Lord Kim threw out.

Lord Park cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps it is because the Queen wasn't meant to be King Yunho's bride. I have said it before and I will say it again. Perhaps you, Lord Lee, found the wrong person."

Lord Shu Lee stood from his chair and yelled, "You dare! Yuchun Park! I had done exactly as the oracle said. I went to Avalonia and met the prettiest lady there and gave her to his majesty for a wife!"

"Then, why is it, Lord Lee, that his majesty went to Avalonia and came back not only with a bride, but a sorcerer more beautiful than the Queen?" Lord Park asked.  
I  
"But he is a man!" Lord Lee protested.

"Is there a rule that says that our Queen need to be a woman?" Lord Park asked.

  
_"Will you go to claim your bride, my cousin?” Lork Yuchun Park asked the king, Jung Yunho.  He had learned of the beautiful bride that waited for his king.  But he also knew something else and this news did not sit well with him. The news said that the Queen's name was Kim Rhosyn, though no gender was said. Obviously, the person was of the royal family for only they are allowed to use their family name first._   
  
_“Stop, Yuchunnie,” King Yunho said.  “I need you with me, not securing a queen from Avalonia which Lord Lee could do as well.  How difficult is it to find the most beautiful person in all of Avalonia?  Even that bumbling Lord cannot mess this up!  Now, let us secure these lands, so my kingdom is peaceful for my new queen.”_   
  
_“Are you excited, majesty?”  Yuchun asked._   
  
_“The queen has purple eyes, Yuchun,” he said.  “You know I am very partial to… people… with purple eyes.”_   
  
_Yuchun lowered his head.  He did not want the king to know what was in his eyes.  This was not right at all._   
  
_When he learned of the sorcerer's stipulations, Yuchun picked a most secluded cottage that was well appointed with a wide great room and wide rooms all around.  He had been around sorcerers to know that they like wide open rooms and wide open spaces.  There was also a herbal, though he did not know if the one coming would ever use it.  But he wanted that one to be comfortable in Semaris.  No matter what, Jaejoong Kim must not leave Semaris because of poor accommodations, not if Lord Yuchun Park had anything to do with it._

_Yuchun accompanied King Jung Yunho to Avalonia to claim his queen and saw the disappointment Yunho felt when the beautiful sorcerer pointed to the blond haired Princess.  Such was fate.  Yes, it had been proven that Lord Shu Lee could mess this up.  Yuchun wondered if Lord Lee had ulterior motives when he had secured the Avalonian princess’ hand instead of the fey faced sorcerer._

"Enough!" His majesty proclaimed, his fist hitting the round table and rattling it.

A hard feat for most anyone else, for it was a slab of heavy marbled stone. But not for his Majesty Jung Yunho. Though handsome, well built, with a sharp mind, he was also a warrior king.

Battle hardened, skilled in warfare and stratagems. His long brown hair was his hailing flag, but it was the eyes that declared who he was. It was black as sin, darker than the depths of hell, and indeed invite many to drown within the midnight hell and the demons they harbor well.

"I will not have anyone insult her majesty in my presence nor the court magician from whom all of you should be grateful. The epidemic of green face was much alleviated thanks to his concoction. Had it not been for his intervention, all of you will still be green. The King of Lothein is still green for he does not have Jaejoong Kim."

His council nodded.

It was alright to be green, but this particular virus had made them neon green. They became bright blobs in the dark of night, a target for children throwing rotten eggs or deadlier arrows.

"But, your majesty, according to the book of rule, a king must have an heir," Lord Joon Jung exclaimed. "Currently, you have none."

The king turned his face towards him, his obsidian eyes cold and shooting a deadly warning.

"I will have my heir, make no mistake," he bit out. "The throne of Semaris will not remain empty."

~*~*~

"Jaejoongie!" he bellowed as he entered the well appointed rooms of the cottage.

"In the herbal!" the answering call came back, the voice was like musical notes.

"Dammit! I need you!"  
  
Jaejoong sighed, as his red lips pursed in a frown.

This batch of medicine was too delicate not to see it through. He needed to make sure the timing is right else it becomes a toxic poison. Unfortunately, the one bellowing in his great room is not someone he can ignore willy-nilly.

A quiet snick of a door opening was heard as his assistant, Changmin, came in. The dark haired halfling elwy was Jaejoong's only trusted companion in the herbal.

"Where were you?" the youth asked in almost a whisper.

"At the count of 4000, waiting for the water measure. The water distiller is at 300. No boil. 3000 more to go. And no more. Preciseness is necessary," Jae whispered.

The youth nodded and gestured for the man to go and see to their guest, dark blue eyes already focused on the water measure, distiller and burner.

Jaejoong stepped outside into the prep hall of the herbal. He shook off his smock and hooked it up to a rung. Then he stepped into a low tub and removed all his clothes.

He pushed the button that allowed water to wash away his sins and purified his soul. In truth, it was to wash away any toxins that clung to him, but the other explanation was...more sensual. He wouldn't want the man waiting to be accidentally poisoned. That would... devastate him.

"Jaejoongie..."

The creak of the door should have warned him and yet he could not have done much...

"Majesty!" Jaejoong admonished.

The King of Semaris stood in front of Jaejoong's naked self with his jaw slack and gawking openly at Jaejoong's exposed pale skin, tiny waist, and defined muscles - a warrior's body hidden behind the long loose tunics the man preferred to wear.

Jae waved his hand and he was suddenly clothed, the water shutting off immediately. Jaejoong sighed deeply, his long, black hair wet against the silk of his tunic. He stepped out of the tub and bowed deeply towards Jung Yunho, his liege, his king,his lord, his friend, his...

Impossibility...

Jung Yunho shook off his astonishment.

This was not the first time he had seen Jaejoong thus, but each time never failed to amaze him.

Jaejoong's beauty was both masculine and feminine. Otherworldly... Fey... He often brought a latent desire blazing to a blatant fire curling at the pit of Yunho's stomach.

Yunho cannot be led by this. He had an obligation to his queen and his people. Just sometimes he wished he could do something about it.

So, there he stood before the magician in his court resplendency. Gold and silver tunic swirled around his gold embossed leather shoes. Blue silk breeches and his court cloak completed the outfit.

He did not dress as ostentatiously when he was in front of his soldiers. Nor did he often visit Jaejoong in all his finery. Usually, he wore a short tunic with comfortable breeches, Hjolleir ready at his side.

His warrior's attire was easier on him than all this... frippery. In truth, being King of Semaris was no easy feat. It required a warrior's heart and hand. Nevertheless, Jung Yunho had claimed it and will take responsibility for it.

"I apologize for making you wait, your Majesty," Jaejoong said. "I was making a potent medicine that required precision else it will turn to poison. And water ablutions was necessary so my soul could be purified to meet you. Please forgive this servant of yours."

"Well, quite so," his majesty said imperiously, masking the flare of desire that flooded his body. "You are done, so, come and hear me."

Yunho swept out of the room and walked into the great room, expecting the man on the floor to follow him.

The great room was decorated simply. Two high backed chairs, a footstool, and a table between was all it required, something done for King Jung Yunho, he knew. Jaejoong's other visitors were comfortable in his kitchen, herbal, library or bedroom and welcomed there.

"Yes, your majesty," Jaejoong said.

He waited for the king to enter the great room before he rose and followed the man, his hair plastered to his tunic, rivulets of water running down his legs. Because he was still wet when he waved the cloth over him, the silk tunic molded itself to his defined chest, the nubs tented the cloth quite...

Jung Yunho shook the mental picture in his head away.

This was his sorcerer, but he was also his friend. His incredibly masculine, well built, muscular, temptingly erotic... friend...

He plopped himself down into the well cushioned chair and waited for the man to come forward, obsidian eyes following the confident gait of his sorcerer. He noted that the man had no breeches underneath the tunic as of yet.

The king blushed, knowing that Jaejoong was most likely still wet and the drops of water following his wake was proof of it.

Again, Jaejoong went on his knees and bent his head towards his king, dripping hair falling over his face.

"Jaejoongie, we are not at court and even then you stand tall behind or next to me. I need my friend and not my servant," Yunho sighed.

Jaejoong dared look up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is fine, Majesty, but as your friend, will you allow me to complain?"

Yunho sighed ruefully, "I am sorry that I barged in. I know that when you are at the herbal that preciseness is necessary. But I really need you, friend. The Queen and I are in great need."

Yunho stood and took a towel from a cubicle near the bathing room. Then he indicated for Jaejoong to sit down in front of him. He dried his sorcerer's hair as he related the gist of this morning's council meeting.

Anyone watching them might mistake them for lovers, not king and servant. But this is something they have done in the three years they have known each other. Yunho often blurred the lines between servant, friend, and...more.

It used to make Jaejoong hope, but slowly, he had tempered that down. He chucked it down to the king wanting to appear equal to Jaejoong and his lowly status.

Jaejoong remembered the first days he spent in Semaris.

_The council made room for the sorcerer on the rounded slab of marbled stone._   
  
_“I am merely the queen’s representative,” Jaejoong said.  “I will protect your kingdom as if it is my own.”_   
  
_“And I, sorcerer?” King Yunho asked.  “Shall you protect me as well?  Shall I count on your loyalty?”_   
  
_“Yes, majesty,” Jaejoong bowed.  “I will protect you with my life.”_   
  
_“Is your loyalty to be counted only as long as my queen lives?” the king asked._   
  
_“She is the sister of my heart, majesty,” Jaejoong said, saying little else._   
  
_“Then I shall work hard on earning your loyalty,” the king said._   
  
_Jaejoong only bowed his head in acknowledgement.  He knew that because he was an outsider, one who was not born in Semaris, the men in the council circle will always see him as unimportant. If the Semarian King deemed him important, it was enough._

  
*~*


	3. Forging the Future

**Forging the Future**

"It is not your fault, Rhosyn," Jaejoong assured the Queen.

Yunho's Queen was indeed a pretty flower. She was the prettiest lady in all of Avalonia and Jaejoong's very close friend for they grew up together. He grew up as Avalonia's adopted son, given care and love, but not the throne. He grew up protecting, teasing, teaching this fey moon child who was five years his junior. Many seasons had passed between them. She held spaces in his heart and clutched tightly at his loyalty.

"Your potions are not working, brother of my heart," the queen said, looking at Jaejoong with her clear violet eyes. "What are we to do, Jaejae?"

"I have given the king potions to make stronger his...er...wriggly...ummm things...and given you potions to make you...ummm...fertile...but I am at a loss. Unless I can get fresh sample of his s...err...his wriggly things...to...study..." the embarrassed sorcerer stammered.

The queen could not help but laugh. "Seriously, Jaejae... I have not been ten for many moons!"

"This, my lovely girl, is true, but should your brother, my friend and brother of my heart, hear me explain things... He might hit me like when we were children... No matter that I am older than he," Jaejoong said with a smile.

He ruffled the pale queen's moon-blond hair.

"We must contact godmaman," Jaejoong decided. "Jung Yunho will have his heir. Allow me a day to make preparations. I will contact Junsu."

He bowed to her and took his leave. He stepped into his blue-green portal and folded himself into the fabric of magic.

Kim Rhosyn now Jung Rhosyn, Queen of Semaris remembered how they came to be in this land.

"I remember," she whispered. "It will be alright, my brother." She watched the last flickering blue green lights of the sorcerer's portal he stepped into so easily.  


_“Jaejoong,” his foster father, the King of Avalonia called him.  “It is time to meet fate, son.  It is not the man who came, but one of his council.”_   
  
_Jaejoong sighed, but deep inside, he was excited, Rhosyn knew.  This was the beginning of his destiny that everyone who knew had been waiting for._   
  
_The older Lord could not take his eyes off of the black haired sorcerer who was the adopted son of the Avalonian King.  The purple eyes were mesmerizing, but he needed a queen for his king.  The Princess of Avalonia fit the bill better.  Avalonia was blessed by beautiful children.  Even their adopted ones were incredibly beautiful.  Had he been a woman, Lord Lee would have had no choice but to pick him for clearly, he was the most beautiful person in all of Avalonia.  Even his adopted sister paled in comparison to him._   
  
_“I will marry your Princess to my King, Your Majesties, if it is favorable with you,” Lord Lee offered.  “For clearly, she is the most beautiful lady in all of Avalonia besides her mother, that is.”_   
  
_The Queen gasped._   
  
_Rhosyn had smiled and said, “I would be honored.” There would have been a tinge of pride had the man's thoughts not been so clear to her._   
  
_The Crown Prince, her brother, Prince Kim Junsu, looked at Jaejoong then and commanded, “Brother, I need you to come with me to the North Gate.  I need you to fix a seal.”_   
  
_The beautiful man bowed and as the red haired Crown Prince opened his portal_   
_of fire, Jaejoong already disappeared through his own blue green lights.  “I really should learn to do that.  Step into the portal and leave without even the prep time,” the Crown Prince muttered._   
  
_“We apologize that our sons need to take care of business first, but the protection of our kingdom is their first concern,” King Evius said, mustering on, despite the shock he had also received._   
  
_“I want the brother of my heart, Jaejoong, to come with me to Semaris,” the Princess said.  “I do not want to be lonely.”_   
  
_“You must ask him directly, child,” the Queen grumbled._

_She was unsure if this was supposed to happen and she was just a little upset at this... Simpering buffoon! Everyone had thought that the King of Semaris was to take the most beautiful PERSON in all of Avalonia as his queen. That was clearly supposed to be Jaejoong, a son of this Queen's heart. And right then, that son's heart must be quite pained._   
  
_A portal was opened and there appeared the Crown Prince and Jaejoong as if on a screen. Lord Lee noted the air seemed to waver and fold near this portal.  The realm of the sorcerers was indeed full of interesting things!_

_“As you wish, sister of my heart, I will come,” Jaejoong agreed when the question was phrased.  “Fate is certainly strange, beautiful child.  Have the King’s man find me a cottage or villa accessible to you and yours, but separate from the Palace.  Junsu and I will be back in time for the wedding.  My queen, my king… All is fine.”_

Rhosyn knew it pained her brother at the moment, but for love of her, he would brave hell fire itself. There was nothing Jaejoong would not do for his family. There was another person included in his...care, but that was another story. She needed Jaejoong in Semaris. The future depended on it.

  
~*~*~


	4. Desire

**Desire**

King Yunho spent a restless night alone in his chambers. His visit to Jaejoong's cottage was nothing out of the ordinary, but he felt...unsettled...desirous... Not the kind of feelings he should have when he visited his queen. He did not want to bed his queen while thinking of bedding his sorcerer and friend.

He fingered the paired rings resting on a chain near his heart. They emitted comfort.

The queen could not bear the slightest touch of the rings on her. It made her incredibly sad and the copious amounts of tears she shed made Yunho irritated.

He decided that removing the rings would be better than dealing with a sobbing Queen. He only removed them when he entered her chambers in hopes of siring an heir.

Each time he removed them, it was accompanied with a sense of reluctance and disapproval. He always immediately placed the rings back around his neck after the deed is done. He realized how much he liked having the rings with him close to his heart.

The rings had obviously not found one of their owners. With him having a Queen, he wondered if he'll ever find the other for whom these rings were destined for.

His thoughts drifted back to the early days of Jaejoongie's time in Semaris.

_The clang of steel against steel could be heard in the courtyard of the cottage villa that the sorcerer had taken for his lodgings.  The man he tested his strength against was none other than the Crown Prince of Avalonia in the dark of night.  But to the people  in the village, he was strange, that one._

_His visitor that comes in a ball of fire late at night had them thinking he must be consulting with demons. Until they found out that he’s another sorcerer from Avalonia and the Crown Prince at that._

_The sorcerer only had one servant and that one cannot be seen. He used a hooded cloak of pale blue with embroidered golden leaves that signified that he belonged in the house of the sorcerer to obscure his face._

_Since the youth seemed brusque and abrupt, the townspeople dealt with him with a modicum of respect simply because he was the sorcerer’s assistant and friend.  But none wanted to get too close, reluctant to find out if the youth may be a monster or not.  They assumed it was a youth, though it was tall and lanky.  Taller than the sorcerer for sure and the King of Semaris and he was already plenty tall._   
  
_Yunho had seen the Crown Prince and his sorcerer battling it out one night and had told Yuchun to train against the sorcerer or ask someone else to train with the man whenever he wanted.  The Crown Prince had told the King that the sorcerer needed strength training at all times because doing sorcery and magic required energy and without the battle training, Jaejoong would succumb to lethargy and fall to the floor._

_A physically weak sorcerer is a weak sorcerer.  The Crown prince's eyes hid some things, but King Yunho could not discern whatever was there. These Avalonians fey eyes held too many secrets._   
  
_Yuchun could not personally train the sorcerer as the king demanded much of Yuchun’s time.  But his trusted officers came back with glowing awe of the sorcerer’s strength and stamina._

_Apparently, when Jaejoong trained with the men, no sorcery was used, only physical strength and that left the men in awe of his prowess.  This sorcerer was no wilting lily. It made Yunho proud to hear their praises of his sorcerer's prowess in the arts of war._   
  
_It was around that time when the King and Yuchun had found that the sorcerer was also a master strategist.  The king had interrupted the Crown Prince of Avalonia talking to the sorcerer about battle strategies and how to best utilize Avalonia’s terrain to protect it._

_“Of course, my king,” Jaejoong had said.  “All Avalonian master sorcerers are versed in stratagem.  Else we would not survive long, sire.”_

_Apparently, only the smartest and powerful ones achieve the Master class in Avalonia’s sorcery academies. Jaejoong, the Crown Prince, the Queen and the King of Avalonia all belonged to the Master class sorcerers of Avalonia’s academies._   
  
_The council lords could not find fault with the sorcerer.  He rarely attended council meetings, but had established himself as part of the community through medicines produced from his herbal._

_One incident had the sorcerer glaring at the king for having interrupted him in the herbal._

_A mild epidemic of red noses made the sorcerer try to get a medicine to alleviate the symptoms.  The medicine ended up in billowing smoke and the king and Jaejoong covered in black soot.  The herbal had to be cleared.  The herbal was redone in record time as an apology, but the King was given to understand that Jaejoong’s time in the herbal was governed by time and precise measurements and unless he fancied having his body blue or green, it was not a good idea to disturb him in the herbal._   
  
_The blue leg virus that even the king was afflicted with had Jaejoong not sleeping at all.  He finally found a very reliable source of information and he was able to acquire the rare herb atop a sacred mountain.  Because of the difficulty to acquire the herb, Yuchun was asked to keep all and any, even the King - much to Yunho's disgruntlement - from the herbal. Else all that work will have to wait until the herb can grow again which could take a year.  The king and others were restored to their former health._

_From that time, the people of Semaris was grateful for having a very caring sorcerer within their midst.  Other herbalists were also trained under him and his quiet assistant.  The sorcerer’s first duty, after all, was in protecting the King and his Queen.  So, many herbalist would turn to Jaejoong first when a new outbreak of disease or other things came up._   
  
_But King Yunho had to contend with a more difficult problem with the sorcerer. One that annoyed the king to no end! This problem was one Yunho could do without. However, unless the man married or moved away, Yunho had no solutions. And those two scenarios did not sit well with the Semarian King._

_Jaejoong's beautiful face had enchanted too many! Women and men wanted to acquire the sorcerer’s attention. Many princes and minor lords have applied to the King for permission to have the sorcerer’s attention.  Many court ladies appealed to the Queen. Thankfully, the Queen always directed them to the King. The King allowed them access to his sorcerer briefly. Whenever a suitor appeared, male or female, the King or his kingdom somehow needed the sorcerer's abilities._   
  
_“There is no reason for them to be disturbing MY sorcerer when I need him for the safety of this kingdom and its citizens,” the King justified coldly._   
  
_But even so, Jaejoong’s face and polite personality had visiting lords or ladies and those that live in the Kingdom after his affections.  Lord Shu Lee even asked if the sorcerer might look on him favorably in one of the council meetings._   
  
_“I would rather not be the cause of contention amongst the council, Lord,” Jaejoong said.  “My heart belongs elsewhere.”_   
  
_King Yunho’s head had whipped so fast to the sorcerer, he was surprised he did not snap it off completely.  The king right there and then forbade any of the council from asking for Jaejoong’s amorous favors in the council room._

_Furthermore, he was not to be asked by the council at all to consider their suit!  He will have no war in his council chambers!  Anyone asking his sorcerer for his amorous favors had better be able to step down from the council and never return!  The lords around the table trembled at the edict.  Yunho caught Yuchun smirking._   
  
_As if by design, the King had gone to the sorcerer’s cottage and confronted him there immediately after the council meeting.  The King walked or rode to the cottage, the sorcerer just folded himself into his portal and disappeared.  It always unnerved, or rather...irritated the King that the sorcerer was so good at disappearing. It was as if the only time he can catch him is when the King visited him at the sorcerer’s cottage._   
  
_“Your heart belonging to someone…should I be worried that one of my most trusted advisors and friend will be taken from me?” Yunho asked._   
  
_“Majesty,” Jaejoong began._   
  
_“Here, when we are not at court, call me Yunho, Jaejoongie,” the King said.  “Wherever we are, if it is only you and I, I would like you to call me Yunho.  Yuchun does and him I trust with my life.”_   
  
_“Yes, my king,” the sorcerer answered.  “And, no, ummm… Yunho…  He…ummm…  The person for whom my heart belongs to… has…someone else… I will remain here for as long as life and fate allows.  I hope you will, as my father in Avalonia had allowed as well, allow me to choose who I will be with, Yunho.  If... if I do not wish to marry, take a wife, or lover, let that also be my choice.”_   
  
_The king nodded.  Something in his heart hurt to know that there was someone this man loved.  He hurt on Jaejoong's behalf that the person he loved did not love this wonderful man in return.  He did not know how anyone could not love the fey faced, soft spoken, graceful man.  But such were things, especially since some people would let class or whatever else come in between their decisions to love. The rings held close to his heart seemed to protest what he himself had to do for his kingdom._   
  
_The king emerged from the sorcerer’s house to find a minor lord from another land and Lord Shu Lee looking around and being baffled._   
  
_“What are you doing here, Lord Lee?” the king asked in his coldest voice._   
  
_“How are you able to get into the cottage, majesty?” Lord Lee asked._   
  
_One of the many women gathered around who had just come from the herbal laughed._   
  
_“Only chosen people are able to enter there, majesty,” the lady explained, her belly protruding with child.  “Actually, I should say that certain people are barred from entering here, majesty.  All of your citizens are able to come, but because Lord Lee had almost forcefully tried to have his way with the Lord Sorcerer, Jaejoong and his servant had put enchanted barriers here.  Any lordlings not going there for physic will not be able to enter.  Lord Lee can only get medicine through his servants as the enchantment has banned him from even setting foot in the cottage door.”_

_Now, more than ever, King Yunho is inclined to believe Lord Yuchun's assessment that Lord Lee might have had ulterior motives for not considering Jaejoong Kim as Semaris' queen._   
  
_“The door moves out of my way, sire!” Lord Lee exclaimed.  “It does not stay still.  It is rather humiliating to keep asking my servant to ask for a cold medicine.”_   
  
_The king turned back, his eyes cold and forbidding.  “Jaejoongie!” he bellowed.  “Make that enchantment expand further than the door!  I do not even want them near the door!”_   
  
_“Yes, your majesty!” came the answer back._   
  
_The lady giggled.  They saw something shift and found themselves outside the garden gate.  No front door to the cottage could be seen.  Everything was clouded as if being viewed through water.  Only the garden gate could be seen._   
  
_Yuchun laughed and opened the gate and went in and out.  “I do love your sorcerer, your majesty,” Yuchun said.  He earned a sharp look from the King._   
  
_The King commanded Lord Lee to open the gate, but for some reason it had shifted to his left.  He reached for it again and the gate shifted to the right._   
  
_The pregnant lady giggled and stepped through the garden gate just fine.   She poked her head through and said, “Would you like to come in, Lord Lee?”_   
  
_The lord tried to go in and no matter what, the lady and the gate seemed to shift from one side to the other of him._   
  
_“Excellent!” the king declared._   
  
_“I had promised my queen’s brother that I would allow him to pick his own partner, lover or wife.  And if you are making fools of yourselves, then I hope he’ll sic the hounds of hell on you,” the King said._   
  
_“Majesty!  You do not know this Jaejoong Kim!” another lordling said.  “He is supposed to sire the coming most powerful sorcerer this age has ever seen!”_   
  
_“All the more reason that I applaud his ways of making sure he’s well protected,” Yunho said._   
  
_“But, Lord, think of the power!”_   
  
_“By my own power will I make my destiny!” Yunho looked at the lordling coldly.  “I will not take from someone under my protection what he is reluctant to give.  And neither will I forgive those that will even try to force him!  Know this, all of you!  Anything that the Lord Sorcerer does to protect himself and his own will be justified.  And any that will give Jaejoong a reason to leave Semaris without returning will answer to me.”_

_He left without looking back, a chuckling Yuchun trailing after him.  Everyone who saw the forbidding look the King of Semaris had was reminded just how much of a warrior the man was.  So unless they wanted to see the Hellhound of Semaris come after them, they will remember the edict spoken here._

Things have settled since those long ago days, but Yunho's protectiveness of the Lord sorcerer had not disappeared. Nor the jealousy of others' attentions for the fey eyed, fey faced beauty. To this day, Lord Lee was unable to find his way through to the sorcerer's door. And that love that Jaejoongie had for someone else niggled at Yunho. He often wondered if it was someone from Avalonia, someone he was not allowed to have.


	5. The Quest

**The Quest**

Lord Yuchun Park eyed the red haired warrior with the deep purple eyes who stood in the middle of the King's great room somewhat warily. But since the king's sorcerer did not react, he stilled himself. No one in the kingdom was more protective of Jung Yunho or his Queen than Jaejoong Kim.

The red haired warrior stood and eyed the room, assessing all he saw. He had never been officially introduced to the Semarian King's court. The warrior with the short brown hair he saw intrigued him.

His face was fair and fey. And obsidian eyes watched him with intrigue and a banked mischief danced in those dark eyes. Out of the circle of council members he was the one who reacted without fear. And he was familiar.

King Yunho stood as soon as he saw the stranger appear in front of them within a ball of fire. Though no scorch marks decorated the palace floors, the fire was rather impressive and Yunho's council was impressed.

"Welcome, crown prince of Avalonia, Prince Junsu, brother to my queen, friend of my sorcerer," King Yunho greeted the young man.

The man swept an elegant bow towards the king gracefully. "Greetings, your majesty. I was called to assist you as you travel to the Oracle in Eadra."

"My brother!" the Queen greeted her sibling. "I thank thee for coming. Then we can leave Semaris' throne in good hands."

"I was told that I am to command my liege's army in his stead," Lord Park drawled.

"Indeed, this is so, my cousin," King Yunho said, "Prince Junsu is only here to assist you in other things you may not know. Commanding a kingdom is different from commanding an army, Lord Yuchun. So, use his knowledge as crown prince of Avalonia. Believe me, many Lords, Ladies, and other rulers will try and bamboozle you in my absence. Prince Junsu's presence will help alleviate this."

Lord Park bowed in deference to his King. "It shall be as you wish, your majesty," he promised.

"Then come, brother, and greet your sister and friend that we may be on our way," King Yunho said.

Prince Junsu walked up to his sister and enveloped the woman in his arms.  
"Tell godmaman I said hello," he whispered.

She nodded and hugged her brother fiercely.

"I love you, sister," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Then Prince Junsu turned to the man standing still behind his sister. He grinned at him. Jaejoong grinned back.

"Brother," Junsu greeted.

"Ah, brother of my heart," Jaejoong returned. "You are well met."

The two men clasped each other close. And held each other tightly, breathing in each other's presence. The trip to Eadratissophos is going to be either life changing or it will be devastating. Either way, they both know that their long held secret might be revealed.

Jaejoong accepted the comfort Junsu offered. It has been like so for many years. Even with a year's difference 'tween the two, they were more like twins. Junsu knew all that Jaejoong kept secret and Jaejoong knew all that Junsu kept secret.

King Yunho cleared his throat, breaking up what he considered overly long affectations.  
"Should we not get started, sorcerer?" he asked imperiously.

Junsu let go of Jaejoong reluctantly which made the King's eyes narrow suspiciously. Jaejoong bowed his head in acknowledgement of the command.

"Yes, your majesty," he answered.

He turned to the crown prince of Avalonia.  
  
"Be at ease, brother of my heart," Jaejoong said. "I leave Semaris in capable hands."

"And you, my brother, take care of you and yours," Prince Junsu said. "Your Majesty, I pray you find all you are looking for."

Jaejoong took their majesties hands in his left hand and activated his portal.

"By the way, sorcerer," King Yunho interrupted. "What is the crown prince to you? Is he your lover? I will not allow him to take you from my kingdom."

Jaejoong looked at the king in perplexion. Then he slammed the end of his staff to the floor, sending them through the portal.

Prince Junsu looked until the last lingering blue-green light faded.

He laughed, remembering the question asked and the perplexion on Jaejoong's face. A mirthful laughter joined his.

He turned to see the brown haired warrior sharing his amusement. Indeed. This man as he is now is worth knowing, this Lord Yuchun Park, Lord of Winterbourne. Junsu wondered if Yuchun remembered him at all.

*~*

The three travelers materialized in the great room of a well appointed castle. It bore the crest of Winterspell - the large snowflake flanked by three wolves.

"We are here, majesty," Jaejoong said.

"Answer me, magician!" King Yunho demanded imperiously, the question he asked in Semaris still lingering in air.

"My king," Jaejoong answered carefully, "Prince Junsu is not my lover. We are...friends... He is...the brother of my heart as your queen is the sister of my heart. As for leaving your Kingdom, sire, that is up to fate."

King Yunho nodded and was about to step out when Jaejoong blocked him with his staff and a hand on his arm.

"Please wait, your majesty," Jaejoong said.

"Be at ease, son," a rough brogue sounded from beyond a curtain. "Thy welcome is always assured in Winterspell."

A dark haired warrior stepped into the light where the travellers may see him. He was clothed in molded black leather and cloaked in fur. King Yunho gasped for the older warrior had a trace of Jaejoong's face, but the clear blue eyes were true and bold. Not like Jaejoong's fey purple that hid deep secrets.

"Uncle Wulfric!" His Queen called.

"His majesty, the King of Winterspell, Wynnde Wulfric," Jaejoong introduced. "Guardian of Eadratissophos and the Oracle."

"I welcome thee, King of Semaris," Wulfric greeted. "Greetings, my niece, nephew of my heart."

Jaejoong was about to kneel in front of the intimidating warrior king, only to be caught up in a ferocious bear hug.

"Uncle!" Jaejoong protested.

He was immediately put down. The warrior smirked to see that Jung Yunho had instinctively reached for his sword and only relaxed it when the man in his arms smiled and gave Wulfric a kiss on his cheek in greeting.

"The oracle comes," Wulfric announced.

"It has been some time, children," the blond haired, blue eyed oracle greeted as she swept into the great room bringing in some of the snow that Winterspell is known for. She was clothed in heavy white wool embroidered in gold. On her head sat the golden crown of Eadratisophos, with its foot long tall cone. It had been inscribed in Elwyn script.

Yunho's queen and sorcerer knelt deeply before her.

Yunho also swept down as well, bowing low in reverence.

In truth, the Oracle was the most powerful person in their world. And the King of Winterspell, the most powerful ruler of all. It was only through him was the Oracle accessible. And King Wynnde Wulfric was the current Oracle's brother.

"Get up, children," the oracle said, taking off her heavy crown and handing it to the warrior king, Wulfric.

Yunho's queen and sorcerer stood up and exuberantly hugged and kissed the oracle.

"Your majesty, meet the current Oracle, the sister to the queen of Avalonia, Aunt Gwyn. Also our godmother, and my teacher," Jaejoong introduced.

"Blessed one," King Yunho greeted

"Jung Yunho, King of Semaris, I know what you seek," the lady said.

She looked at Rhosyn. There was always something odd about her beautiful niece. But the Oracle could not fathom it too deeply.

"Come let us eat and replenish our energy. Jaejoong, you used up a lot of your energy to bring them both here," the Oracle observed.

King Yunho's bent head whipped up to look at his sorcerer. He noted the tiredness on the other's fey face. He should have noted it sooner.

"Get up, Yunho," the Oracle commanded. "Jaejoong will rest soon."

*~*

A wave of her hand had servants bringing food into the dining hall. And a wave of King Wulfric's hand had the servants disappearing.

"Now then, King of Semaris," the oracle began when the meal was ended. "Had you gone to Avalonia, you would not be in this predicament. However, fate being what it is, helped by people, here you are. Had I not said that the true queen of Semaris is the prettiest PERSON in Avalonia?"

Yunho looked across from him to where Jaejoong sat. He believed the wine was quite potent, for he thought that Jaejoong looked lovely and alluring in the pale blue tunic he wore. His queen wore the same colors, but she paled in comparison to Jaejoong.

"Your queen cannot bear your children, majesty," the oracle said. "But you can have children from your sorcerer."

Jung Yunho's head whipped to the oracle.

"No, godmaman," Jaejoong whispered. "You know it is... How do I...? No, godmaman..."

The oracle patted the pale man's hand. "Create the child, Jaejoongie. And place it in your sister's womb. And from there, let fate take its course."

"You condemn her to death!" Jaejoong shook his head bitterly.

The oracle looked to the purple eyes of Rhosyn and said, "It shall be alright. I promise you will not lose her."

"Why is there danger to my queen?" Yunho asked.

Rhosyn put a hand on his hand and said, "To bear a sorcerer's child is a feat in itself. Therefore most sorcerers ask a warrior woman as their mate. Most marry other sorcerers for only they can control the new sorcerer's power. It is in some rare cases that the sorcerer is also a warrior woman, as is our mother.

Jaejoong is a special sorcerer. One who carries powerful magic within himself. But it is not for himself that he worries. His child, his firstborn, had been predicted to be the most powerful sorcerer this age, the next age, and the age before had ever known. To bear the child, the woman might die or go through unspeakable pain, for the energy necessary to hold the powerful child within and nurture it requires more than most ordinary sorcerer women can handle.

Therefore, it had been said that only Jaejoong can possibly bear the child. If he figures out how to do it. Only he has enough power to control the chosen one's powers. And one of the reasons he exercises by warrior training. It will require a lot of strength to carry the child. For the 8 months they reside within Jaejoong, he must use constant magic. It is the same if any woman carries his child. He will require much magic to keep the child from tearing its mother. Many people know of this foretelling. And many have waited for Jaejoong's mate. They want the child that Jaejoong will bear."

"In other words, for me to give my firstborn to your queen, you could be condemning the sister of my heart to die," Jaejoong said quietly.

Jung Yunho looked at his queen and at the three other people in the room. "Do I hear you right? Jaejoong can bear children? As in grow in his belly? Not spill his seed in a woman's body and have a child in this way?"

The oracle laughed as did the King of Winterspell.

"Indeed," Wulfric said. "Jaejoong can bear thy children, Jung Yunho, if thou so wish it."

"But you will need to spill your seed in his body, for he is not allowed to take by magic what is required. Magic has rules, after all," the oracle said. "Many have tried, just so you know. And many have died. I and Wulfric taught all we could to make sure that Jaejoong is protected until he himself is ready to have a man spill seeds within him. However, Jung Yunho, the child, your heir, will be the most powerful man this world has ever seen. Can you handle the weight of this?"

"To tell you honestly, my mind has been stuck on Jaejoong bearing my children," Yunho said. "I do not know if my mind can grasp the rest just yet."

Heat painted Jaejoong's cheeks, the other three laughed.

*~*


	6. All Things Hidden...

**All Things Hidden...**

The night was quiet. No servants seemed to be around the guest quarters he and his queen were given. But Jung Yunho was restless. He wasn't sure why.

He wandered the well lit corridors following something he could not name. His thoughts were jumbled together and centered most prominently around his sorcerer.

He thought back to when he first met the man. It had been the day he went to claim his bride.

_The fey faced man had worn a white silk tunic, embroidered with silver and gold. His cloak was the same. He carried his staff of carved silver and stood to the side of his majesty, King Evius of Avalonia and his Queen, Dwynwen._

_Jaejoong's long black hair was bound in silver clips away from his face, but his hair was left to swing free, as a playful zephyr teased it. He had been talking to Avalonia's heir with a smile that lingered as he approached them. Then piercing purple eyes looked at Yunho with swirling depths of emotions. Indeed, the children of Avalonia were rare in beauty, but he... He was the most beautiful of all._

_"You are indeed a true beauty," Jung Yunho greeted the man whose lips were like ripened strawberries. "I am happy to claim you as my queen."_

_Prince Junsu chuckled mirthlessly as the beautiful man swept King Yunho a bow._

_"My apologies, majesty," the husky and bright voice that came from him made Yunho shiver in delight. "Your bride is my lord's sister, Princess Rhosyn of Avalonia. It is she your man had married in your stead."_

_The beautiful man directed King Yunho's gaze to the delicate flower next to her parents. Indeed she is a beautiful lady, blond with clear voilet eyes. But she did not compare to the beautiful man next to him._

_Since he was married to the woman, he did not hesitate to accept her adopted brother into his land as his sorcerer. And every night spent with his queen in hopes of an heir, he dreamt of his sorcerer..._

He was astonished to find himself listening to his sorcerer's deep voice.

"...my fault. Should have made sure Rhosyn was nowhere near when that man came. I did not account for his narrow mindedness," Jaejoong was saying.

"Well, true heir of Avalonia, your blood sister has offered herself, and that's that. However, how did you intend to bear a child, son? If you had no intention of sacrificing a woman?" the oracle's voice asked.

"I had done research, godmaman. I would need Winterspell's succor for six months after the first month of conception and your intervention at the end of it. You will need to cut the child from me. Any magic the child will not allow after the fifth month. Winterspell would provide enough protection, but I will most likely die..."

"If Rhosyn bears thy child?" Winterspell asked.

"She cannot hold the child past the fourth month, she will die. Unless we take the child from her by magic and place it in someone else before the fifth month. The person will need to be strong, a warrior," Jaejoong said. "Even then, it all depends on the child."

"All of this is moot," the lady said. "We first must have the child. And with your blood sister carrying it, surely, the child will fare better than in someone else."

"The point was that I did not want her to die," Jaejoong said.

"Who did you intend to ask to bear your child had we not talked about Jung Yunho?"

"Maman had actually talked to an elwyn warrior princess. For the sake of the chosen one, she had agreed... Else, I would have to consider an honorable warrior. Lord Yuchun Park or my assistant, though he is young. However, Lord Yuchun would need to understand that I bear no love for him. I would only require his seed..."

"You think he would consent?" the oracle asked.

"It is rather moot, now, godmaman. You TOLD the King of Semaris of my... er... predicament."

Winterspell laughed. "And he is thus much intrigued, nephew. Art thou sure thou could not coerce him to take thee as a mistress?"

"Uncle!!!! Think of your niece! She must harbor love for this king! Else she would not have consented! I refuse to break her heart!!"

"But Jaejae..." the oracle began. "If your firstborn is not a product of love then the foretold child is not..."

"What means you, Auntie?"

"The child of promise, the chosen one, this powerful sorcerer cannot be born without love on both you and your chosen mate," the Oracle said.

"However, any child born of Jaejae will be a powerful sorcerer and will still require a powerful vessel," King Wulfric said.

"True, brother, but there is not too much danger as the child of promise...."

Yunho did not hear more of what was said. He made his way back to his room.

Jaejoong Kim was really Kim Jaejoong? The true crown prince of Avalonia? And his Queen's blood brother? And this child of promise? If he is born, then Jaejoong could possibly love him as well?

Surely this is cause for celebration! Wait...

He had a Queen. Jaejoong's blood sister of whom Jaejoong is well aware of. And he, Jung Yunho, would not be worthy of Kim Jaejoong's love or this child of promise if he was not a man who stood by his honor. He cannot have Jaejoong for as long as he had his queen.

His queen was awake as he approached the bed.

"Now, you know, my king," she said.

"I am unsure what it is I know, my queen," Yunho said.

"The sorcerer you know as Jaejoong Kim is the true heir of Avalonia. To spare Avalonia from dark...intents, Jaejoong was erased from the kingdom and therefore the world's memories of having been born to our parents.

Junsu is well aware of this, though I am not supposed to be. He and Junsu spent their training years with Uncle Wulf, training in the warrior's way as well as being schooled by our Aunt in the sorcerer's way. Avalonia's sorcerers are indeed the best of the best, but none is as good as Jaejoong and Junsu only comes second to him.

I, too, am trained in the sorcerer's way, but my fate is not tied there. You see, my king, I have stolen the crown from one who is the true queen. There is a reason for it, please believe me. You have had time to know the true Jaejoong, gauge his abilities and fall in love with him. No, do not deny it."

Yunho sighed, "My Queen, it is of no importance, you will remain my Queen. No matter about feelings for my friend and sorcerer that will never be returned. He, too, will have it no other way."

"Lord, what I ask is for the benefit of your country, your love, and your yet unborn heir. It is also for a future time. You see, Lord, the unborn heir will be known to have come from me and you and will not be Jaejoong's child. There will be two.

These children will be spared the scrutiny that they both need to grow up and protect that which comes next. You as well, Lord. One will be the most powerful sorcerer and the other the most fierce warrior. For the warrior will need to protect the sorcerer.

The Oracle does not know of this. I have hidden it. But I will be unable to bear them both. I only have four months, at the most, from their conception. And after that time, you must allow the children to transfer to Jaejoong. He will have four months to train and further strengthen his body. He will carry the children for four more months. And in that time, Auntie will need to cut out the children from him. It will be no easy feat, Lord. I could die and Jaejoong has the worst burden. He could die if the magic in the children are too powerful and he cannot control them enough to allow Auntie to take them away. You could lose us both. He will need your strength and your love in those months."

King Yunho frowned.

"When my four months are done, Lord, if I am not dead, allow me to step down as queen and do what I was meant to do. And you must install Jaejoong as the queen of Semaris. For no one will ever do anymore. Not for you. All this must come to pass, Lord. Else, the coming times will have more turbulence.

I do this, Lord, to ensure that Jaejoong lives. For anyone else who carries them will weaken Jaejoong to the point of death for him. Even the elwyn princess my mother had talked to. And Jaejoong carrying them from the beginning to the end will surely kill him. If he dies, lord, the children that comes will not know control. And they will destroy this world instead."

She took his hand in hers and patted it. "There is something else, Lord. The child of promise can only be created through a great love. There is no greater magic than love and that is one of the reasons you needed extra time with Jaejoongie. When it is time, lord, please make sure that you love my brother well."

Yunho looked into the eyes that so reminded him of his sorcerer.

"The child requires love from both of us. Surely, your brother... He does not love me," the king said.

"Then only time and the child will tell," his queen said. "Either way, lord, Jaejoong's child will be as powerful as he or as powerful as Junsu. It required plenty of my mother's strength to carry them both. Jaejoong, especially was difficult to carry. As I, too, am a child of sorcery, it will not be too far fetched that I would carry a sorcerer."

"I did not know that asking for my heir would require so much," he muttered.

The queen laughed and said, "Lord, anything worthwhile requires much sacrifice."

  
~*~*~


	7. The Beginning of Destiny

**The Beginning of Destiny**

A day later, Jaejoong consented to creating the child, and having his sister bear it until she can no longer do so. Reassured by his Aunt that this cannot be the child of promise, he had relented. However, two days more, and Jaejoong and Yunho were extremely awkward with each.

Creating a child meant intimacy between the two. And that came with a package of guilt as well as longing. For three years they were at least friends. Now they needed to be more than that! The awkwardness was inevitable, but was not getting them closer to the child of promise.

Jaejoong would constantly ask his Uncle Wulfric to help him train to alleviate the jittery felling that swept over him. The awkwardness was noticed by the three people watching over them.

“King of Semaris,” the Oracle began. “What keeps you from demanding that Jaejoong… erm… give himself over to you?”

Yunho looked at the oracle’s smile and said, “He already does this as duty to me. I will not force him. He must come to me of his own will.”

Jaejoong gasped. He had obviously heard.

“Ah, I… My lord,” Jaejoong greeted and muttered some unintelligible something and snagged his practice sword.

The Oracle laughed.

“Is something the matter, most revered one?” Yunho asked, not seeing the humor in Jaejoong’s obvious escape.

“You make it difficult for my nephew, Jung Yunho,” she said.

“How so?” Yunho said.

The Oracle again laughed. “He does not know how to take or accept what he had obviously desired.”

Yunho puzzled over her words. He cannot fathom the weight or humor of her words. What did she mean?

“…Jaejoong!” his queen’s voice wafted over to him.

Yunho paused in his stride. He had taken to meandering around Winterspell’s icy palace. This day he had spent time in the library and sat there and looked out to the courtyard where Jaejoong liked to spar with his uncle. He was just walking out of it when he heard his queen's voice.

“Sister of my heart, I know what must be done! I know this! It is… difficult…” Jaejoong answered.

“How difficult is it to accept his embrace?” the queen asked.

“You do not understand!” Jaejoong answered. “It is… I could… It is…”

Yunho heard Jaejoong sigh loudly.

“I promise it will be done. Just give me time. I must prepare myself,” Jaejoong said.

“We do not have much time, brother!” the queen admonished the sorcerer.

“I know this! Just give me time, sister of my heart. I promised, did I not? Then it will be done,” Jaejoong soothed the irate queen.

“It is with great difficulty that Jaejoong does this for thy sake, thy majesty,” Wulfric said in hushed tones.

He had paused upon seeing the younger king listening intently to the loud conversation.  
Yunho looked back into deep blue eyes of the king of Winterspell. Traces of what Jaejoong may someday look like danced in Yunho’s head at the inquiring gaze Wulfric pinned on him.

“I would not have him be so burdened,” Yunho said.

“Wouldst thou forsake the seeking of thy heir, for the sake of him who is duty bound and gathering his courage? It is for thy sake and Semaris,” Wulfric asked.

“I cannot forsake my heir, your majesty, but I will allow Jaejoong time to become used to the idea. I will not force him nor order him to come to me,” Yunho said. “I must allow him the dignity… at the very least, just that! To come and seek me out.”

“Thy way have set a high obstacle for thy sorcerer,” Wulfric chuckled. “Ah, I must hie myself to the barracks and stretch these tired bones. Thy sorcerer will seek me out again. At the very least, King of Semaris, Jaejoong is a worthy opponent. For this, I thank thee. None of my men compares to the power he wields with sword or hand to hand combat.”

The king of Winterspell left him to his thoughts with a chuckle.

Was his wish that Jaejoong come to him of his own free will truly difficult? Yunho wondered. He mulled over this thought. Either way, he could not command his sorcerer to do something that he did not want to do.

He wanted just that token of acknowledgement, Yunho supposed. Though he could easily command the sorcerer to attend him in the bedchambers, he did not want Jaejoong in such a way. Since it was already a favor, Yunho needed to know that Jaejoong will still continue to be his friend once this was over.

“Thy king is… troubled, nephew,” Wulfric imparted with amusement in his voice.

The sound carried to the man walking casually by another great room in the castle. Yunho’s ears were too trained to focus on anything that had to do with Jaejoong. This time, he had been walking towards his appointed room when he heard Wulfric speak. He paused in his stride.

“He troubles me to no end, Uncle,” Jaejoong grumbled.

“Thy duty is clear,” Wulfric advised.

“Yes, I know it.”

“Is it distasteful, nephew? The thought of giving thyself to thy king?” Wulfric asked.

Yunho held his breath for the answer.

“No, uncle, it is not that at all. You know that. I think you of all of our kin know too well it is not that. It is Rhosyn. I do not want her to hate me,” Jaejoong answered.

“She has given her permission,” Wulfric argued.

“If she resented me after? Uncle, I will be forced to leave my king behind,” Jaejoong said. “I do not know if I am strong enough to do that. I have lived as I have for his sake.”

“Child, thy sister asked that this be done for thy king’s sake. Do thy duty, son. Let the future come as it may. If Semaris has no room for thee, Winterspell will always welcome thee,” Wulfric said. “Child of promise or no. It matters not to Winterspell nor to Winterspell’s king.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Jaejoong said.

“Jaejae,” his queen’s voice interrupted the conversation. “We run out of time with your prevarications!”

“Yes, sister, I know of it,” Jaejoong sighed deeply.

“Then when?”

Jaejoong sighed with deep exasperation.

“This day it shall be done! Are you happy now?” Jaejoong asked, irritation evident in his voice. “Come, Uncle, help me. I need to prepare myself to face my… fears.”

Yunho could hear the clatter of two warriors exiting the room beyond the doors he was listening to.

“What is there to fear, Jaejae?!?” his queen was shouting after their retreat. “I am giving you what you desire most! Jaejae! Arrgh! I swear! The stupidity of men oftentimes leaves me speechless! Jaejae!”

Yunho heard the slam of a door far from him.

Obviously, Jaejoong had other things to contend with, more important than listening to Yunho’s queen.

Yunho smiled. They were as brother and sister. It was obvious in their current bickering.  
Yunho smiled wider. If what he heard was true, sometime this day, Jaejoong would seek him out. Then he frowned.

The day was long. At what hour would Jaejoong seek him out? And in what circumstance? Yunho sighed.

The clang of steel against steel rang through the outside pathway he had found himself in. He turned a corner and sought out his room. It had the best view for watching Jaejoong and Winterspell’s king battle.  
Yunho watched from his appointed room's window and saw the raw power the fey faced sorcerer had. Wulfric knew better than to not give his all, even in a training combat. Only once did Yunho almost leap down to defend the beautiful man. But Jaejoong's recovery was like a cat's quick reflexes.

It hurt to watch him.

Yunho felt the awkwardness. But he also felt the desire.

And he watched the man's toned body rippling as he put it through rough play, sweat glistening, emphasizing planes Yunho's hands itched to touch... The beads of sweat that traced tracks on Jaejoong's neck he longed to catch with lips and tongue...

The appendage between his legs roared angrily to life making him uncomfortable watching Jaejoong and yet unable to stop. A sweet torture it was. Sweeter than whenever he caught the man naked in his bath in Semaris.

Jaejoong parried the practice sword his Uncle thrust at him.

He was regretting his shouted promise to his sister. The mood was awkward between he and Yunho.

The Semarian king did not command him, nor did he cajole him. He waited. Jaejoong knew he waited for Jaejoong to make the decision and go to him.

'It is duty.'

He must remember that and not hope for more.  
  
It was duty… A very huge favor from the king he currently served.

It was just that his feelings were in a turmoil.

He knew what needed to be done. Had Yunho commanded it, he would have willingly complied. But for the king to allow him the space to think, to decide for himself if this was or was not something he could do… He needed to steel himself against the emotions that roiled within him. The emotions that clamored for Yunho’s touch despite Rhosyn’s presence in the marriage chambers. Ah! This tangled web!

How like him to be the fly caught within it.

He sighed and his uncle pressed for the advantage. Jaejoong moved swiftly out of the way.

It was not a good idea to think of distracting matters while he played with his uncle. Winterspell’s king was no fool. He always looked for his enemy’s weaknesses. And because Jaejoong was distracted with this current problem, Wulfric was in danger of hurting him more than necessary. He needed to end this stalemate and seek out Jung Yunho.

Come what may, duty called. Hopefully, his emotions could be contained once the deed was done. He’ll concede this and go to the man who watched him from above.

The weight of Yunho's stare was too much to bear. Jaejoong felt Yunho’s eyes follow his every movement.  
The king was demanding attention.

Jaejoong had to fight off his desire for more than what this was. Duty for Semaris and the Semarian king. This was all that would be given him. He will finish this today. He knew his duty. It was just such a burden against his own roiling emotions. Those same emotions wished it could be more… The sorcerer shoved the doubt that dogged his steps as he strode towards the king’s appointed chambers. He was sweaty from too much swordplay. This must end today, now! He hoped that his gamble will not blow up in his face.  
Practice was over and Yunho turned away from the window, nothing was worth looking at now that Jaejoong was gone.

He was turning over events in his mind and information he had gleaned when his door was opened forcefully and a half naked sweaty Jaejoong stood before him.

He stood, his jaw slack, his mind full gone. He was astounded when Jaejoong grabbed his hand and led him willy nilly up some stairs and down some stairs and around corridors and into rooms and out some rooms until they arrived at someplace quite unfamiliar to Yunho.

The spacious hall housed a pool. Hot steam and fragrant herbs swirled in its midst. The room was surrounded by cool white columns bearing the weight of its high ceilings that twinkled with stars.

"Where are we?" Yunho asked.

"The pool of rejuvenation," Jaejoong answered.  
He stood naked in front of Yunho as he cupped Yunho's cheek and gave him a hesitant kiss on the lips. A signal of things that must be done.

"Join me, my king."

Yunho could only watch as the slender body of his sorcerer turned and dove into the deep part of the pool. Yunho couldn't tear his clothes fast enough from his body and followed the man into the pool.

Jaejoong swam lazily until Yunho caught up with him. Yunho grabbed his waist and spun him to face Yunho. He clasped the smaller framed man to him.

They were a study of contrasts. The sorcerer fair while he was tanned to a golden brown from the swordplay training he put himself through.

And here, the smaller man fit into his arms just right. Jaejoong's head fit right against his shoulder as they stood together. The sorcerer was wiry, bound by sculpted muscles. And Yunho was bulky, muscles different on him, making him a bulwark for his friend.

Those same muscles strained against the desire to take this man forcefully in order to alleviate the conflagration of desire washing over him.

"I apologize for any pain I may cause you. But I find myself unable to wait," he whispered against Jaejoong's reddened lips.

He sought the other man's mouth and pressed a kiss that he felt was welcomed. A tentatively seeking tongue was also welcomed. And Yunho lost himself in the bliss of holding one he had long dreamed of in such a way.

Jaejoong's mind was scattered to the wind. He had often thought of what the king's mouth would feel like on him, but this unbearable hunger was nothing he could imagine. He wanted the man to devour him. He dug fingers into the man's muscled shoulders. His hand tangled with brown hair. His body heated to more than he could bear. It felt too hot to be in his skin.

They stood in waist deep water as Yunho sipped nectar from Jaejoong's lips. He grabbed the long silk of Jaejoong's hair and wrapped it around his fist and yanked the man's head down a little so he could glide his tongue and mouth over the neck that often distracted him when the man tied his hair up.

He sucked and bit the base of the man's neck on its pulse point, knowing that the fair skin would show the bruises. He smirked at the thought that he marked his sorcerer.

'Mine!' he thought.

Jaejoong's breath came in hitches and a sigh was drawn from his lips at the pleasure his pulse had sent towards the nether regions of his body. With Yunho clasping him so close, his appendage twitching would definitely be felt by the king. Though the length that was growing pressed to his belly was of any indication, his king, his Yunho was also quite affected by their proximity and their heated kiss, for the appendage pressed against him was hot and heavy.

Yunho maneuvered the man towards the wall of the pool devouring as much skin as he could. Lapping at the nubs of dusky roses, taking them into his mouth and sucking them in. His hands spanned the tiny waist he caught glimpses of and wandered to the globes of this perfect man's buttocks. He lifted him up, allowing those legs to wrap around his waist.

"Jaejoong, what do you do to me?" Yunho whispered. "I have been waiting too long. Forgive me if this brings you pain. I would have it otherwise, but my blood is on fire for you. Give me your warriors spirit this time. I will make it up to you, my sorcerer."

Jaejoong nodded, not really sure what his king is asking of him. Only that he needed Jaejoong's assent. The prod of Yunho's hot appendage against the opening that his buttocks concealed made his breath hitch.

"Wait, my king, let me prepare myself," Jaejoong begged.

"I cannot wait that long, Jaejoongie!" Yunho bit out. "Unless it is done by magic!"

Jaejoong chuckled, "But of course, Yunho! Just...ahhhh...now, my king...I am...aaahhh!"

Yunho pushed himself into Jaejoong as soon as he said 'now'. The muscles enveloped him with searing heat, well-slicked, ready for his intrusion. Huh. The powers of sorcery even extended to this.

Though Jaejoong was tight, Yunho could tell he was in no pain, until Yunho shoved his whole turgid length into the writhing man in his arms.

Jaejoong wailed, a keening cry torn from his throat.

"I am sorry," Yunho apologized.

"It is alright, sire, I...just...did not...anticipate...such length," Jaejoong panted. "Or...such breadth."

Yunho did not move any further until he felt the man wrapped around him relax a little. He showered the man's face with kisses and when it was offered, devoured his lips. He needed some other distraction from the searing heat of Jaejoong's body engulfing him so tightly. It was all he could do to stand still and not do as his body demanded!

It was Jaejoong who moved first, tentatively as if testing the waters. He ground himself against the appendage he was impaled upon. Then he slowly lifted himself.

"I think you can move now, Yunho. Take your pleasure from me, my king," he whispered.

Yunho did not need to be told twice. He grasped Jaejoong's buttocks and pried them wide apart and lifted them from him as his hips withdrew then slowly he fitted himself back into the heated sheath of Jaejoong's body. Slow at first, then faster as he scraped against a velvet nub deep within the man that made Jaejoong whimper in delight.

Yunho had heard of such and he was delighted to find it within this beautiful man's body. He exploited his find, bringing his sorcerer nearer to the brink of his zenith. The rhythm of his thrusts were getting wildly erratic. He had dreamed of this too long, too much! Faced with the reality, it was proving difficult to control his instincts.

Jaejoong's arms and hands clutched at Yunho's water slicked back and shoulders begging for purchase.  
  
"Yunho, Yunho..." Jaejoong whimpered, a litany of Yunho's name all he can breathe out.

"Please, please..." Jaejoong begged.

"Anything you want, dear one, I will give to you," Yunho promised. "Reach for it, Jaejoong. Come undone for me."

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's head and brought those lips to his. And just as Jaejoong's gasp of ecstasy was lost in Yunho's questing tongue and sinful mouth, Yunho's shout of satisfaction was swallowed by Jaejoong's hungry lips. Jaejoong hung his head over Yunho's shoulder.

"Show me a place to lay you down, my heart. I would have you again for I am not quite as sated as I would like," Yunho commanded.

"Massage tables," Jaejoong whispered huskily, pointing a shaky finger towards raised marble slabs covered in cushioned silk.

Without bothering to withdraw from the heat of the man in his arms, Yunho walked out of the pool, carrying his precious burden to a table covered in green silk. He laid his Jaejoong down and followed him with his body, resting lightly on his arms so as not to crush the man below him.

Jaejoong traced the rippling muscles. "I have longed to touch you thus," he admitted.

Yunho kissed him and said, "I would have welcomed such."

Jaejoong blushed.

Yunho found himself lengthening within Jaejoong's deep heat. Jaejoong's eyes rounded at the knowledge that his king wanted more from him.

"Again?" Jaejoong asked.

"Do you mind?" Yunho asked.

"N..n..not at all, my king," Jaejoong whispered and then whimpered as Yunho thrust deeply.

"Allow me to ease your passage."

Yunho felt as if Jaejoong's insides were coating themselves with salve. Truly remarkable! He had even done research for such kind of magic.

Yunho moaned Jaejoong's name and rained kisses on his face and bruised more flesh on the smaller man's neck with teeth and mouth. Jaejoong moaned in ecstasy.  
Yunho thrust harder and harder into the willing man and rode the tides of ecstasy with his sorcerer.

"Sorcerer," Yunho bit out as he collapsed atop Jaejoong. "You have enchanted me."

Whispers of silk floated down upon their exhausted bodies as they fell asleep.

Jaejoong woke to more kisses bestowed upon his back, running a trace of the letters placed there by his godmother along his spine for protection and strength.

"Again, my king?" he whispered.

"Once more, my heart, for I have used you sorely, but my body craves your heat too much," Yunho whispered against the small of his back.

He turned the smaller man over to bite, lick, mark and caress the man's perfectly flat stomach. Then he turned him back over and made Jaejoong go on all fours. This position allowed Yunho to caress Jaejoong's length whilst embedded in Jaejoong's heat. And it made Jaejoong's muscles quiver.

"Oh, yea gods!" Jaejoong exploded as Yunho shoved deep and touched that spot that made white lights explode within Jaejoong. His hands curled around the silk below him, his fingers digging deep into the cloth.

"Yunho!" he cried loudly, his voice echoing.

His body already too sensitized, he spilled his seed over the king's hand and felt the king spill his heat within him just seconds later.

"Jaejoongie, do not ever leave me," Yunho whispered.

They lay on the silken cushions in the aftermath of their vigorous desires.

"I will remain with you, my king," Jaejoong whispered.

He lay clasped tenderly to Yunho's thudding heart as they both drifted off to sleep.

Yunho awoke alone on the cushioned table. He searched and found Jaejoong in the water. He smiled and was about to call out when an arm reached out and warned him not to speak.

"Thy heir is being created," Wulfric whispered.

Yunho could not take his eyes off of Jaejoong. There was a swirl of energy around him. He sat in the midst of the water and yet he did not sink. Jaejoong's black hair was unbound and flowed around him. The beautiful face was calm, smiling, but his pretty purple eyes were closed. The many bruises of Yunho's kisses tattooed the man all over. It made Yunho proud that the man bore his markings and bore them well.

When the purple eyes opened, they sought him out.

"The children are ready, sire. I will give them to your queen," he said. "I thank you, majesty, for a wonderful night."

~*~*~


	8. The Path to Heaven Never Did Run Smooth

**The Path to Heaven Never Did Run Smooth**

Yunho watched his queen carry his children.

That night in the pool had been all Jaejoong needed to create the children. Jaejoong was surprised to find that there were two, but when Jaejoong told him about them that day, Yunho was serene. Jaejoong, however, needed to prepare himself much faster. 

Junsu and Rhosyn's mother came to Semaris as well. It took awhile for Yunho to get used to the Avalonian Queen's dark hair for when he saw her in court she was blonde with the bewitching sea green eyes. Right now, she looked like Jaejoong more though her eyes did not change. And Avalonia's warrior queen can be seen in every inch of her.

Yunho surmised that his queen was probably just as tough, though not as obvious. He witnessed Avalonia's queen exercising his sorcerer with sword and lance. And the man was graceful as he thrust and parried with his mother. 

Yunho's mind oftentimes filled with thoughts of having the man under him again, writhing in ecstasy, thrusting and parrying with tongue and body. But Yunho's queen and heirs needed the sorcerer's support. And since his children...no, their children...his and Jaejoong's... Since they were created, the sorcerer had not sought out Yunho's heat. It was as if they had never been...intimate.

Yunho felt saddened by this. His heart ached at the thought that he might never feel such ecstasy again.

His queen had been correct. He could only love his sorcerer since that day. There will be no one else for him.

He worried for both his queen and sorcerer. He hoped that Jaejoong did not love him so the children within will not be the child of promise. But the children are powerful.

Someone in there is very powerful.

The burden his queen experienced took its toll.

Often his sorcerer and his queen was seen sitting together, the sorcerer supporting the queen's weakened body. He was told it was necessary, this closeness, for the twins sought their parent most. Whatever was needed, he did not see anything wrong with his queen and sorcerer so close, especially with his knowledge that they are blood siblings. And he witnessed the extreme pain his queen underwent if Jaejoong was not beside her.

His council was a different matter. They murmured that they were too close, his Queen and her adopted brother. Surely it was not seemly.

Another headache was added to Yunho's already mounting ones. 

Two months drew nigh. And the King and Queen of Avalonia switched places. The king admonished Yunho. In closed quarters, he berated the younger man.

"Do you not understand what you need to do now, son? You need to rally your troops. Make sure they are in top shape to defend this castle, this kingdom to the death, for when what must happen happens! Your kingdom could be invaded!"

Yunho nodded. He gathered his council and made sure each of his Lords knew what could befall Semaris should their people and their soldiers be caught unawares. The peaceful kingdom will be doomed.

Yuchun had already been preparing for something like this. His castle was prepared, his men as well. The kings' men were drilled by Junsu and Yuchun in the king's absence and the drills had continued.

On the third month, the presence of the Oracle and the King of Winterspell excited the  people of Semaris. But brought fear to Prince Junsu and the King of Avalonia. The Queen and King of Avalonia switched places knowing that their people also need reassurance.

Yunho was alarmed that the Oracle would come. Her presence meant trouble.

Lord Park Yuchun bowed low before the Oracle and Winterspell.

"Have you prepared as I have said, Lord Park?" she asked.

"As you have suggested, great one, I have done," he answered.

She nodded.

She turned to Rhosyn and nodded.

Then she turned to the people gathered around and said, "Thy Queen, Semaris, cannot bear the children she holds any longer, for she was never meant to complete this cycle. I have come to transfer Semaris' future king to another vessel. One who could contain their importance. Jaejoong, sorcerer, prepare thyself to receive thy lord's children. Queen Rhosyn cannot carry them anymore. From this day forward, she will no longer be Semaris' queen. Unless you want war upon your lands, this must be accepted."

Jaejoong cursed. This meant only one thing. The children were growing faster than they had expected.

"This is dangerous," he whispered.

By the gods, he hoped that the children were only ordinary sorcerers. But even then, with the depth of his power alone, his children will be difficult to hold and two wanted to come.

Winterspell put his hand on his nephew. "We know thy trouble, son. That is why we have come."

They convened in the great receiving room, for the transfer needed to be public. 

Two beds were prepared, in case they do not survive. Their corpses will be laid in state.

The transfer needed Prince Junsu, Queen Dwynwen,  the Oracle, King Wulfric and Jaejoong.

"Four corners. You  will need to center yourself, sorcerer," the Oracle said.

Jaejoong nodded.

He carefully bared the queen's belly and bared his. And as their stomachs touched, the people in the hall saw a ghostly baby's hand reach out and grasp through the sorcerer's body. Junsu and the other three created a barrier around the two and held it.

"Yunho! The Queen will collapse!" Jaejoong screamed.

Yunho stepped into the barrier and secured his already weak Queen.

Beads of sweat formed over Jaejoong Kim's brow.

Jaejoong slowly pulled the children already eager to leave their other nest to feel closer to their true parent. The first one had curled a hand on the next twin and it seemed as if the child pulled his twin into the prepared vessel.

The queen collapsed, unconscious, into Yunho's arms. He picked her up and gently laid her on the prepared bed. Jaejoong concentrated to suppress the huge amount of power and magic surging from the twins.

"Aaahhhhh!" he screamed, not in pain, but feeling the surge of magic pouring into him from one of the children.

The Oracle, shifted her focus. She broke from the chain and had Junsu break off and hold his brother, focusing on holding the man up until the children settled and made a nest within the man.

The Avalonian Queen, the Oracle, Winterspell's king and Prince Junsu again focused on directing power into Jaejoong.

When the children were settled, Jaejoong smiled.

Power radiated from  the sorcerer. His children had accepted their place beneath his heart. His gaze shifted to the Queen.

"Rhosyn," he said huskily.

"Jaejae, your body is tired and your magic depleted," the Oracle said.

"Yes, but if we do not heal her, this world will not know another Oracle until many decades after you go, Great one," he said.

The Oracle turned to the young Queen and saw it true as well as all the child had hidden from her. They cannot lose this Oracle.

"My assistant, Junsu! Changmin can..."

"I am here, my Lord," Changmin said quietly. "I will help her."

Everyone is astounded to see a halfling elwy within their midst. And a black haired one as well.

He placed a hand on a bowl of freshly gathered herbs and spring water and placed a hand on the queen. The light of healing flowed from the herbs through the half elwy and into the Queen's body. She gasped and her violet eyes turned darker to the same color as Jaejoong's.

She turned to the elwy and said, "I thank you, Changmin." She patted his head.

She stood and as she stood, she changed her clothes into resplendent purple. "People of Semaris, I, Rhosyn from the land of Avalonia, give to you the true Queen of Semaris. Jaejoong Kim, brother of my heart, you must take my place for fate has given me to Eadratissophos. I must hie to Winterspell and serve there instead, but I leave my children in your hands. King Yunho, you have been a good husband. Now, I give you my brother who is wise, graceful, full of love, to nurture our children. You must understand, my king, I did this for love of you and your people."

She bowed low before the King of Semaris.

Yunho in turn bowed before her as well and took up her hands in his.  
"I will treasure your love and love him whom you are giving in your stead. I will treasure the children you have borne for love of me, I thank you, Great One, for your sacrifice," he said as he embraced her.

She turned to Jaejoong, "I love you brother of mine. More than you'll ever know. For your sacrifice, for your love, understanding, your strength... I thank you." Then she whispered for only him to hear, "I know of your...love...for Yunho. Believe me, I knew it wasn't for me to have him. But I love you, brother, for being my savior and caretaker all these years."

Jaejoong smiled, "I know. Now, I know. He, the child...told me."

"We will talk more, when they are ready," she said. "I would stay and support you two, but as you see..."

Jaejoong smiled. He understood that she needed more to heal. Winterspell's spring of rejuvenation was what she needed.

The current Oracle went to hug Rhosyn. "Long have I waited, my daughter."

And with that, the two disappeared. Winterspell did not follow.

Wulfric grinned. "Have thou lost thy mind? None of what I know can best two Oracles," he answered when Jaejoong asked. "Thou forgets, she was also my student."

Jaejoong grinned. Then he collapsed. Yunho was quickly there to catch the spectacularly pregnant Jaejoong.

He easily carried him in his arms and told the people in the great hall.  
"By the Oracle's declaration, Semaris! Behold your new queen!"

A happy cry of "Hail!" rent the cavernous hall. Yuchun's by far the loudest. He joined the family in the Queen's quarters just as Yunho carried Jaejoong away. He made sure that Changmin was not lost in the shuffle.

Queen Dwynwen hurriedly checked her sleeping son. She sent for her husband. He materialized immediately.

"Husband, our son needs you, I think," she murmured.

Yuchun took the opportunity to speak to Yunho and Winterspell. "We will need a barrier so strong and grand to substitute for Jaejoong's weakened one."

"It is done," Junsu said. "Uncle Wulf just needs to send the wolves around us already. The transfer of the children are noted and many have already sent sentinels to watch and confirm."

"What do they watch for?" Yunho asked.

"Jaejoongie's children. If they are Jaejoongie's first born. But since he did not mate with you, it is a moot point," Yuchun said.

"How is it that you are intimate with my sorcerer's name, cousin?" Yunho grumbled.

"Because he and I trained together before I was called back by father," Yuchun said. "I lived in Winterspell. So I knew that Avalonia had one person so beautiful and marked for Semaris."

Yunho looked at Yuchun. It was then that Yunho understood that every goad the man had ever had towards Lord Lee was indeed justified. Especially if the Oracle had shown him Semaris' future queen.

"You did not spill your desire within the new queen, right?" Yuchun asked.

Yunho's silence confirmed what no one else will say. Yuchun's eyes became round. Then he laughed. Then his eyes clouded.

"No wonder she could not hold them. He had been preparing so his exercising was..." Yuchun broke off. "I hear the promised one is powerful."

"The promised one is made only if there was love between Jaejoong and I, correct? The sorcerer has not told me of his love, so... He will be alright. He carries ordinary sorcerers," Yunho said.

"Jaejoong is currently within himself. He needs to 'speak' to the children," King Evius said.

"Put it out that he is a man and pregnancy being something he did not think would happen, his body is slow in adjusting," Queen Dwynwen stated. "Nothing that happens here must get out. No word of the children's powers. Chuck everything to Jaejoong's powers and the effects the pregnancy is having on him. And they are ordinary sorcerers because of Rhosyn's blood."

"Will it be believed?" Yunho asked.

The two eldest males laughed.

"Yes, pregnant female sorcerers are very scary, son," King Evius said.

His queen punched him with no real force. He laughed, caught her and kissed her.

They broke apart from the kiss with reddened cheeks and wide grins.

Everyone else but Yunho and Yuchun seemed unperturbed by the King and Queen's obvious affection for each other.

"Are they always like this?" Yunho asked Junsu.

"Oh yes. Many a council meeting has been interrupted when our mother or father is...umm...in need," Junsu answered.

"Will you expect this for your self, Highness?" Yuchun asked.

"Well, of course! Avalonian kings always marry for love!" Junsu said.

Wulfric laughed and said, "Avalonia and Winterspell has been very blessed with marriages of love."

"But your sister married Yunho with no love on his part," Yuchun said.

"She wasn't meant to marry. Not yet. But she married for love," Junsu said. "I apologize, majesty, for saying so. It was not for you she married for."

Yunho nodded. "This was already explained."

Junsu nodded unsure of what was said or explained and unable to relate all he knew.

The ruling couple of Avalonia had disappeared.

Junsu shook his head in disgust. "Asheesh!!!! They are most likely found in some nook having their way with each other. I wonder if it will be the same with you and Jaejoong."

Yunho's mind had wandered far away, the clenching of his jaw, and the clouding of his eyes made Wulfric laugh.

"It seems, nephew, that thy brother has found someone rather like thy parents."

"Good. Jaejoong deserves a mate who will give him what my parents have," Junsu said.

Jaejoong moaned. In an instant, Yunho was beside him. Changmin, the black-haired halfling was soothing his master's brow. Yunho frowned at him which made the halfling withdraw.

"Changmin has been with Jaejoong for many moons, King Yunho. But the half elwy, half human child had seen how people treat him and had hidden himself most of the time from people. Jaejoong had taught him ways of the herbal and of his own powers. You see, Changmin is a healing, nature elwy. But his black hair precludes him from Sidheattel, as well as here. Jaejoong and our family are the only ones he cares about," Junsu said.

"I care about he that rescued me the most, Lordship," Changmin whispered.

"Yunho," Jaejoong said tiredly. "Changmin is the true heir to Sumnermead, but the King of Sumnermead had turned him away for he has black hair."

"All elwyn children are expected to have fair hair," Yunho said.

"He is a halfling! Of course he would take his father's hair!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

"Be at ease, my Queen, the halfling will stay. He is welcome in my home, my land," Yunho said. "Jaejoongie, why have I never seen the lad before?"

"I am sorry, your kingship, I did not want you to take me away from Jaejoongie. I did not want to meet you," Changmin said with truthfulness.

"And why would I take you from him?" Yunho frowned.

"Because you like him too well, you did not want anyone else to be close to him, even his sister or brother," Changmin said. "And he had considered me as his possible half to bear the child of promise."

Junsu bit his lip to refrain from laughing. For Yunho liked to interrupt Junsu's or Rhosyn's time with Jaejoong on some pretext of official business, of course. Junsu and Rhosyn had known in truth what it was, but it was just like Jae not to say anything to gainsay the king's official summons.

"I was told you know who I am, Yunho," Jaejoong said.

"What? Who are you?" Yuchun asked.

Junsu laughed and said, "Lord Yuchun Park, meet Kim Jaejoong, the true heir to Avalonia's throne. He abdicated in my favor. But he is Queen Rhosyn and my blood brother. As she is now the new Oracle, she must have known."

"That is why you put out the rumor that he is adopted. Therefore, no claim to the throne, but yet can call him brother," Yuchun surmised. "Excused devotion of all of you for having grown up together."

"Smart man," Junsu said.

"Junsu, take care of my house and Changmin. He knows what medicines are needed by the kingdom, how to make them and how to administer them. Changmin..." Jaejoong instructed.

"My lord," Changmin interrupted. "I will go with his highness, but I want to be able to stay by your side at least for part of the day. Please?"

Yunho frowned at the blatant plea of this halfling. The reminder of Jaejoong's consideration did not sit well with him. There was obvious affection between the two.

"Majesty, please allow him at least four hours after dinner with me," Jaejoong asked.

Yunho countered, "One."

"Majesty!" Jaejoong protested.

"You need your rest," the king said. "Four hours is too much. Negotiate with me, sorcerer."

"Give us four hours, majesty, and I will make sure to supply the kingdom's medicine. Else I can be lazy and ask Prince Junsu to send me to Avalonia," Changmin negotiated.

King Yunho frowned at the cheek of this child elwy. And was about to backhand the insolent elwy...

"Three hours for I need that, Lord. Changmin will help alleviate the fatigue. He knows how to heal, my king," Jaejoong cajoled, a pale, delicate looking hand on the hand Yunho was about to raise.

Yunho looked at the pleading eyes of the sorcerer and knew he could not deny this request. Not when sweat beads had formed on the fey face and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Changmin touched Jaejoong and Jaejoong could immediately breathe.

"Why are you finding it difficult to carry the children, sorcerer?" Yunho asked.

"Because Rhyax is testing himself against me," Jaejoong said. "These brats need to learn a lesson... My apologies, majesty..."

And the man slid back into unconsciousness which worried Yunho. Changmin touched Yunho's head and the King slept.

"Jaejoongie!!!!" Yunho screamed. There was nothing he could see, except fog and cloud.  
  
Then suddenly, arms reached out and he was pulled into a meadow of the greenest grass. Jaejoong's arms were around him.

"What are you doing here, my king?" Jaejoong asked.

"Where is here?"

"Hello, father," a boy with blond hair and purple eyes looked at him.

"You are in our dreaming time, father," another boy with black hair and obsidian eyes answered him.

"My king, meet your heirs. The blond is Rhyax. For he will be a torrent. And the boy with black hair is Taran. He will be a peal of thunder. This is their dreaming time, a world within a world, a realm of magic where they can exist as you see them now, " Jaejoong explained.

"But they are as yet unborn," Yunho said, clearly perplexed. "And giving you trouble, I might add."

Jaejoong laughed. "This is true, my king. Here, we negotiate. I am thinking Changmin sent you."

"Changmin?" Yunho asked. "I am not understanding much, Jaejoongie."

"Yes, majesty, I know."

"They are my children?" Yunho asked.

"Yes, sire."

"Why are you making it difficult for Jaejoong to carry you?"

Taran looked at Yunho and said, "We do not mean to. But Rhyax wants to test his powers."

"Do you not understand that doing so puts your birthing father into a dangerous situation? He could die," Yunho said.

Rhyax looked at Jaejoong and said, "Father, is what father king said true?"

Jaejoong nodded. "Your aunt had carried you to shield you from those that may exploit you, but my carrying you, unless you behave will result in my death."

Taran looked at his brother and said, "Do not hurt our Father, Rhyax. We need him."

Rhyax ran to Jaejoong and hugged him.

"I will behave. I will wait until you teach me to use my powers right. But Father, we can only stay in here 4 more months. I am sorry. We will alleviate the inconvenience," Rhyax said. Then he pouted. "Out there, I won't be allowed to call you 'Father' anymore."

Jaejoong smiled and cupped the little face. "Call me, Papa there."

Rhyax's face smiled. Yunho could not help but grin.

"You can call him Father there as well. Your mother will be the Oracle. And he and I will be both your Fathers. Will this suit my children?" Yunho asked.

"Taran will decide," Rhyax declared. "Before we let you go, Father King... It would not hurt us if you decide that Father Jaejoongie is...loved...as throughly as when we were conceived."

"Rhyax!" Jaejoong admonished the child, blushing even so.

"We shall behave, Dad!" Taran said. "He and I, we will rest now and allow you rest...or whatever Father has in mind."

Immediately, Yunho woke to see Changmin by his side.

"Have you rested well, your kingship?" Changmin asked.

Yunho nodded.

"Then I will leave with the crown prince and...whoever that other man is..." Changmin said.

"You insolent..." Lord Park stopped himself. He did not introduce himself to the child. "I am Lord Yuchun Park. Lord of Winterbourne."

Changmin nodded. "I would say who I am, but you already know, Lord Park," Changmin said.

"Let's be away, then," Junsu grinned. He watched the King of Semaris playing with Jaejoong's arm, tracing lazy circles over it. And he watched with a grin as King Yunho of Semaris pressed kisses on Jaejoong's neck.

Yuchun seemed equally fascinated with this unusual picture, but Prince Junsu pulled him away.

"Believe me, you'll probably see more of that soon!" Junsu snickered.

Yunho did not mind their going. In fact, he noted it vaguely. The heated blush on Jaejoong's fair skin fascinated him more. It currently occupied his mind. The conversation he had in his dream more vivid now.

"Jaejoongie," he whispered. "Wake up, love. Surely, my queen would wake to his King's call."

Jaejoong chuckled. "Is that an official command, sire?"

"No," Yunho said. "Allow me to kiss you."

"Yes, my king," Jaejoong whispered as he blushed.

Yunho dipped his head and sipped from the petal soft lips of his sorcerer.

The kiss was like a spark to dry tinder. They suddenly could not get enough of each other. Frantic hands clutched at cloth trying desperately to remove barriers between them and their naked skin.

Yunho shook himself. "No! No matter how desperately I want you... I do not want to hurt you or our children," he whispered.

Jaejoong looked at him. Then he whispered, "Then stand, my lo...my king... And offer yourself to me..."

Yunho was unsure what Jaejoong meant. He stood on the bed, tall and proud, his appendage waving like a flagpole in the air. Jaejoong slid up and held him to his mouth. Yunho's breathe hissed at the first swipe of Jaejoong's tongue over the mouth of his appendage. Jaejoong taking his length and slowly swallowing it into his mouth had Yunho bracing himself against the wall in front of him.

"Gods! Jaejoongie!" he exclaimed.

"Has no one done this for you before?"

Yunho wanted to die. "It is not... But they...were....not...you....ummmmpppphhhh... Awwwsssshhhh... Gods.... Ahhh!"

A final push into that lush mouth and Yunho was pouring his desire into Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong let him go gently, lapping at the appendage, cleaning up the royal seed.

"Shall I return the favor, my queen?" Yunho whispered.

He gently pushed the sorcerer with his protruding stomach to lie gently amongst the pillows. Yunho took his time, lapping, kissing, biting all the familiar planes he often dreamt of.

"Yunho," Jaejoong whimpered. "it is not necessary, my.....oooohhhhh....gods!!!!!!"

"That good am I?" Yunho whispered against Jaejoong's turgid desire. He was hot to the touch and burgeoning with want. "Your pet is begging for more, Jaejoong. I cannot resist."

Yunho laved Jaejoong's desire with his tongue until it wept salty tracks from its mouth. Yunho sucked these droplets and murmured his approval sending shockwaves throughout his sorcerer's body. Jaejoong keened, his hands twisting into the silk of the bed.

"My king, come now... I will... I am... Please re....let... go..." Jaejoong was trying to warn him.

Yunho answered by sucking him deeply into his throat and hummed making Jaejoong spill everything he held back into his King's throat. Then the king pulled off of the sorcerer and kissed him.

Jaejoong tasted himself on the King's tongue as much as Yunho could taste himself on the sorcerer's tongue. It did nothing to slake their desire.

"Now, my heart, hand me that jar of salve," Yunho commanded. "I will have more of you."

"What need you of salve, majesty, when your sorcerer knows certain magic?" Jaejoong breathed.

Yunho chuckled. He kissed Jaejoong's lips.

"Then hurry, sorcerer, and cast your spell."

~*~*~

The months passed slowly while Semarian citizens watched their King and their newly installed Queen often walking together talking of things.  And smiling and touching affectionately.

They watched the sorcerer carry the previous Queen’s children within him.  They sometimes catch him stopping in the midst of a walk or a conversation turning quiet or him wincing. The children within did things that most women would understand, but he did not. A frown would mar his beautiful features even as the women around him giggled at his uncertainty. 

He asked some of the pregnant ladies the changes happening in their bodies so he could explain what he felt.  And in this way, he gained insight into what was happening with his body.

The rapport he established with the women of the palace and the town had become the talk of the town.  The fact that the man even tried to practice swordplay earned him points with the men, until the King put a stop to it and he instead exercised by doing a lot of stretches and non straining strengthening exercises. 

He often joked with the soldiers who were with Prince Junsu and Lord Park saying that this is not a good thing to feel, this pregnancy.  That he had developed sympathy for the pregnant women earned him sympathy with the men. 

They knew the sorcerer as a warrior. 

It could not be easy to do this considering that it was done as a favor for the king he served and by the edict of the Oracle.  There were powerful beings in the world and the Oracle’s words were akin to law. 

At least, the king and the sorcerer were friends before they were king and queen. 

For that, the soldiers were grateful on behalf of one of their own.  They would not hesitate to follow the new Queen’s orders if he should lead the army in his king’s stead. 

The soldiers were also aware that Jaejoong was a very powerful sorcerer.  They have seen many evidences of how he used his powers to protect those around him.  His potions were very efficient.  And for this and many other things, they were extremely lucky to have the sorcerer connected so thoroughly to the King.  
   
“Majesty,” a knight said when Jaejoong stumbled as a sharp pain caught him unawares. 

The knight caught him before the beautiful man could stumble into the hard ground.   
   
The King’s face was cold and forbidding at the sight that greeted him. 

Jaejoong was leaning into the arms of the knight. Yunho was preparing to admonish him, but caught the sheen of the tell tale sweat beads that formed on Jaejoong’s forehead.  Yunho reached for his queen abruptly and barked at the hapless knight to summon Prince Junsu and Jaejoongie's assistant to the palace.

But the knight, instead, folded himself into a portal. And with the weakened Jaejoong, transported himself out of Semaris.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!" Yunho cried. "Who dares take my queen and my children?!?!?!"  
   
At Yunho’s sharp tone, the king of Winterspell turned and saw the sinister knight disappear through a portal of water. He took hold of Yunho and enfolded him into his portal of snow. Within the sphere, Yunho calmed down.

They set down in Winterspell's great room. They were greeted by Yuchun and Junsu in Junsu's fire portal. The King and Queen of Avalonia came as well in their respective portals and the two Oracles swept in.

"My queen..."

"We are quite aware, Jung Yunho," Lady Gwynn said.

"Water portal," Lord Wulfric said. "Dark haired, very brawny, scar on his forehead, thus so. Leather clothes. All in black. Jaejae was wearing his blue tunic with the green and gold embroidered leaves."

"His staff?"

Yunho gave the only thing left to him, the silver staff with the purple stone. Jaejoong had dropped it before the magic portal closed over him.

"This was given to only Jaejoong since his birth. No one else can wield it. Therefore, let us hope that it will fly to its master and us with it," Gwynn said.

Rhosyn took hold of the staff and let it go. It floated in the air and twirled in the middle of the great room. Changmin came in.

"I brought three draukwyns," he stated.

He caught the twirling staff and wrapped a silver scarf with emerald and golden leaves embroidered on it. It was a familiar symbol that Jaejoong often wore, usually wrapped around his long, black hair.

Changmin murmured something in Elwyn to the staff. The staff straightened and pointed outside of the castle doors.

Changmin looked at them all and said, "Let's go. The staff will lead us to where Jaejoong is. And once we see where he is, it will leave us and find its master and protect him until we get there with some kind of plan."

The beasts that Changmin brought were grotesque to look at, intimidating to some people, but to the people in that room, these beasts were friends.

"Scintilla! Goroyo! Vagio!" Yunho cried, delighted to see the beasts he had grown from hatchlings.

Two children of Avalonia had helped him bring the beasts to Avalonia when his father had wanted to destroy them. The three eggs were hatched as the three had walked from Husa to Avalonia. The two Avalonians were not allowed to use sorcery with the eggs. He was told the reason, but he had forgotten what.

The red colored beasts with leather-like skins and skeletal frames let out a sharp cry. They nuzzled the warrior king.

Draukwyns were not the former Semarian King's favorite things having been thrown off of one. But as Yunho's former battle teacher had said, any creature needed affection and love. Draukwyns taught from hatchlings can be your ally or your enemy. There are wild draukwyns, but these three were Yunho's babies. He thought he would never see them again.

One draukwyn swiped at Junsu with his long tail and curled it around Junsu's stomach. It was Scintilla.

Yunho could tell by the yellow gem that was embedded at its forehead.

All draukwyns have this gem. They are born with it and it grew in size as the beast grew. Goroyo had the blue gem and Vagio had the green. Yunho was quite amazed that Vagio had a light blue scarf with the green and gold leaves embroidery tied around his neck.

"Scintilla, bring up that warrior as well as the elwyn," Junsu spoke tenderly to the draukwyn.

The draukwyn twisted its reptilian head to look at Junsu whom it had placed gently on its back. A long pink tongue came out and it licked at Junsu. Junsu laughed and tossed it some juju berries from his side pouch. And just as gently as he had done with Junsu, Scintilla brought Yuchun and Changmin on its back.

"Vagio is Jaejoong's baby," Junsu said. "And he loves Jaejoong most. Since you left the three in Avalonia, Goroyo had become Changmin's responsibility. All three were cared for most vigilantly. But only Jaejoong can speak their language well."

"I thought the Avalonians would have freed them!"

"These three did not want to be free. They wanted to be close to the princes of Avalonia. However, they often think of their 'mother'," Changmin stated. "One Jung Yunho."

"Yyyyuuuuuurrrrnnnnhhhhooooo...." Vagio trilled.  
A series of trills echoed between the three draukwyns. They cackled and trilled and looked at Yunho.

"Jrrrrrraaaaaaaeeeeee??????? Jjjjjjrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaeeeeeeee??????" Vagio trilled.

"Jae isn't here, Vagio," Changmin said. "Let's go fetch Jaejoongie."

Vagio looked back at Yunho and swiped Yunho on his back. He did the same to the two oracles.

Goroyo gently lay on the floor and allowed the King and Queen of Avalonia and Wulfric to materialize on her back.

They followed the sorcerer's wand. It led through waterfalls, over clouds, up and up and the draukwyns spread their wings and flew after it.

Changmin pointed down to where the wand was falling. Yunho saw it. It was in a jut of land that bordered Avalonia and Semaris. Husa.

"Jrrrrraaaaeeeee!!!!!" Vagio trilled.

Changmin directed them to a stretch of land on Avalonia. They all alighted on the tower and wall.

Husans dared kidnap Jaejoong? Yunho thought. This day, no Husans will be spared. Not anymore.

Gwynn gave a cry of distress.

The Husans were once a great nation. Until their king dared to kill the newly birthed Oracle.

His crime was unknown until he appeared before the Oracle in Eadra to ask when he was going to see his heir. The Oracle had cried and rent her clothes for she smelled the blood of the one she sought on him.

All the known kingdoms punished the king. And since that time, Husa had dwindled in size.

There were no Oracles for three decades after the death of that Oracle. It wasn't until the elwyn council of elders presented Gwynn to the world at the age of 11.

Husan land became annexed to either Avalonia or Semaris. The Husans were a proud race and a few still made war with the Semarians. For the most part, the Semarians left them alone. They dared not make war towards Avalonia.

"Husa! You dare take my son!!!!" Dwynwen cried from the battlements.

Husans trembled as the words of the Avalonian Queen echoed throughout their land. War was coming. It will come from Avalonia.

~*~


	9. Infinity Circles

**Infinity Circles**

In a well appointed cottage, Jaejoong sat, poison slowly seeping out of him. Rhyax, with Jaejoong's help and instructions, had taken the poison and was slowly pouring it out of Jaejoong. Pretty soon, Jaejoong's skin will be slick with the poison the Husans used on him.

The knight that had transported him came and roughly pulled Jaejoong up unto his feet. Another knight took hold of his other arm and led him to what Jaejoong surmised was the square. They sat him down in front of another warrior. Jaejoong saw that it was a lordling who had been in pursuit of him. One he had refused.

"These children you hold, are they the chosen child?" the lordling asked.

Jaejoong shook his head no.

"And why is that?"

"The child of promise needs both parents to be in love with each other. There is no greater magic than love. It is what sustains this chosen child," Jaejoong whisper spoke. He needed to make them believe that the poison seeped into his blood stream.

"And?"

"And since these are not of me, no children of promise here. I carry two sorcerers for the Semarian queen was...is a sorcerer as well," Jaejoong said. "It is difficult. I am a man forced to carry the children of my king and my queen."

His staff slammed down into his hand. He allowed it to shrink until it was a sliver. He wrapped it around his finger. To the Husans, it seemed as if a gust of wind occurred and nothing else. To Jaejoong, it is a means to focus his power more. And a bigger chance of escaping.

The scarf tied around the wand was not lost on him. That, too, he changed into a ring on his finger. Changmin was near. That means that all of his family was probably close as well.

Jaejoong’s face was sweating profusely. The lordling looked at his face and he wiped the sweat from the beautiful face with his hand and licked it.   
   
“Too bad,” the lordling said.  “You’ll be dead soon, and the children with you.  I could have kept you as my whore or something like that.”   
   
Jaejoong did not mind the insult, his being focused on the task he set out to do. 

With his staff on hand, he was able to focus most of his magic and Rhyax was doing the same.  Taran was quietly watching from their dreaming time. 

Jaejoong was asked if Rhyax should transport that thing, meaning the lordling, to their dreaming time and Jaejoong said no. 

He needed Rhyax to keep the poison from seeping into their nest and into Jaejoong’s body.  Jaejoong was doing all he can to protect them. 

Many more men came to look at the almost dead pretty sorcerer who was heavy with children. They touched his exposed arms, neck and face.  
   
“How are you keeping them inside, sorcerer?” the lordling asked.  
   
“Lord Gilbryn,” Jaejoong said, “I am a sorcerer.  They are there because I created a nest.  It was the order of the Oracle.  I can not go against her.  Not when she had been looking for the Semarian Queen for a long time.”  
   
“What do you mean?  Oh!  The Semarian Queen is the next Oracle,” Lord Gilbryn said.  “It is too bad that you will not birth the child of promise, Lord Sorcerer.  It is really too bad.”  
   
“Are you the new king of Husa?” Jaejoong whispered.  
   
The Lord chortled.  “Husa is so small it does not need a king.  It needs me, a leader,” he said.  “And that is what I am.  I am Husan’s  leader,” he said.  
   
“I hope you understand, Leader of Husa, that my adoptive parents are Avalonia’s King and Queen.  They will make war on you,” Jaejoong said.  “If I know them, they are on their way.  Along with the Oracles of Eadratissophos and the King of Winterspell.  Besides the fact that the children I carry are the children of the new Oracle, there is their father to consider as well.  King Jung Yunho is sure to come for his children.”  
   
The people around the leader murmured.   
   
A frightened man stumbled into the square and said, “L-l-l-orrd.  The Avalonian Queen…”  
   
“Jaejoong, my lovely boy,” Queen Dwynwen said as she stepped down in full battle regalia from a gigantic draukwyn in the middle of the square.

Gone is the fey eyed, blond regal queen. What stood before them is the black haired, fiery eyed warrior trained by Winterspell's King since birth. No gossamer gown graced her body. Armor of the finest leathern, molded by elwyn gold seemed poured over her body. Nothing can touch it. She held an elwyn blade of finest Mitshura steel. Those were not toys for weak people. Only strong warriors wielded Mitshura steel.  
   
The Husan soldiers crowded towards Jaejoong.  He slowly secreted more of the poison through his body.  More and more swirled around the soldiers of Husa.  They could not feel it for Rhyax had changed the formula to be deadly, but not felt until the last second.   
   
Jaejoong trilled at the draukwyn.  It trilled back.  “Jjjjrrrrrraaaaeeeeee!!!!” it vocalized.  It stepped as if in a lively dance.  
   
“You keep draukwyns,” the Husan Leader said.  
   
“No, the draukwyn decided to stay.  He knows he is free.  But he likes Avalonia,” Jaejoong whispered.  “And the care he is given in Avalonia.”  
   
“So, this is the warrior queen of Avalonia,” Lord Gilbryn said.  “And your mate, majesty?  Where is he?”  
   
“Behind you,” the whispered answer was said.  “Poison, son?”  
   
Jaejoong nodded.  “Make sure to keep away from it, father,” he said.  “It is almost over.  Yunho will probably kill everyone here, that’s for sure.  Husa will be no more.  For his children, he will kill all.  I am sparing them the torture he is sure to inflict. Rhyax is keeping Taran and himself safe.”  
   
The Avalonian King disappeared from behind the Husan Leader and reappeared before his Queen.  
   
“Our son is fine as well as our grandchildren,” King Evius told the Queen.  
   
“For now,” the queen muttered.  
   
“Where is Yunho, Father?” Jaejoong asked.  
   
“He is with the others, riding on Goroyo currently because Vagio wanted to see you,” King Evius said.   
   
In truth, Yunho was on Vagio, soothing the beast.  He was currently under a cloaking spell. 

He wanted to run to Jaejoong, but Changmin stopped him, seeing the seeping poison coming from Jaejoong.  Almost invisible threads of death that elwyn eyes can easily see.  He knew it was the same poison Jaejoong was given, but changed. He needed time to cloak Yunho in a protective enchantment.  
   
“Then let me finish what I started, father.  It is almost over,” Jaejoong said. 

All the people in close proximity to Jaejoong started to fall down.  The Husan leader looked around him.   
   
Jaejoong changed himself in an instant.  He brought out his staff and it enlarged within his hand.  His robes were no longer dull and gray for the rough treatment he received in their hands had his clothes turning dull and dirty.  They became resplendent green.  The kind that seemed to shimmer.  His tunic was of the palest blue shot through with gold and green leaves.      
   
“Your dose is not the same as they.  Yours is more painful.  And why do you seek to kill one who needs to sire the child of promise?”  Jaejoong asked imperiously.  
   
The Husan Leader laughed.   
   
“Your poison will not work on me, Sorcerer.  I have been ingesting poison since I was a child.  I am immune to all kinds.  I sought the child of promise.  Since you were bearing children, I wondered if perhaps it is the child of promise.  A powerful sorcerer would do Husa a world of good.  Perhaps we could again become the once great nation we were,” he said, drawing his sword.   
   
Jaejoong stood his ground ready to enfold himself into his portal if anything happened.  
   
“Your ancestor’s lesson had not been learned, Leader?” Jaejoong said.  “You still seek to kill what you cannot understand?”  
   
“He killed his child because he wanted his firstborn to be a son.  He was promised that his son will be great,” the Leader said.  
   
“He was promised that his firstborn will be a necessary thing to the world and people will bow down to this firstborn.  And they would have, for she was the Oracle,” a new lady came. 

It was Lady Gwynn, the Oracle.  She dropped down easily from another draukwyn hovering above the first.   
   
“He was never promised a firstborn son,” she continued.  “And you, Lord Gilbryn.  You once came to me in Winterspell and asked what your Husa’s fate will be.  Did I not tell you?”  
   
“You said that it will finally be at peace,” he said.  
   
“And it will be.  Look around you, Leader,”  Gwynn said.  “Your people are dead and dying.  For trying to prevent the child of promise from being, your people are dying.  Lord Sorcerer, your poison is killing them?”  
   
“No, it is Rhyax’s.  But godmaman, do not let anyone set down from the draukwyns.  This Leader will soon succumb to the poison,” Jaejoong said.   
   
“Could you not have removed yourself from here earlier, son?” Evius asked.  
   
He turned to the Leader and touched him with his staff’s stone.  “I have no more time left to play with you.  Yunho will either annex this kingdom or Avalonia will.  But Husa will be no more.  It will be erased.  Either they are of Avalonia or they are of Semaris.  Your people will no longer be Husans.  They are going to be at peace.  What is left of the Husans will no longer remember that they were Husans in the first place,” Jaejoong said.   
   
The Leader moved swiftly to strike at the sorcerer.  
   
“If I cannot have the child of promise, neither will this world,” he said.  “I will not allow you to live, sorcerer!”  
   
Yunho could not allow that to happen.  Not to his Jaejoongie.  He vaulted out of the draukwyn who was cloaking him and got there in time to block the downward arc of the Leader’s blade.   
   
“Lord Gilbryn,” Yunho said.  “So you could not take by honest means and you decide to take by force what is not yours?”

“For your trespass, knave, I will kill you,” Yunho growled.  “My queen.  My children.”  
   
Yunho’s face turned feral, his black eyes glittered.  Gilbryn had never seen the eyes of this Semarian King up close and he could see nothingness within its inky depths.  Hell resided there, its demons hidden well.  
   
“Even then, you would not allow the sorcerer to feel something for us who sought him out,” Gilbryn said putting all his might into forcing the sword to continue its downward arc.   
   
“He did not want any of you!” Yunho bit out.  “I would have allowed his happiness if there was any amongst you.  There is nothing I would have moved to have the sorcerer happy.”  
   
“As long as it was within your control,” Gilbryn said.  “I sought him out for my country.  What of you?”  
   
“If Jaejoong wanted out of my country and he gave me reasonable reasons for it, I would not have stopped him,” Yunho bit out.  “Now, there will be no more of you.”  He pushed the Leader away.   
   
The battle did not take long for the man was never Hellhound’s equal. 

Yunho brought him down within three swift moves, dealing him a deadly blow, but not killing him.  

The first move cut the man’s chest deep enough to bleed.  The second had the man’s leg cut to the point that it was useless and the third cut his sword arm away from his body.  He was rendered incapable of fighting even if he lived.  It did not take long for the lordling to sit down in a pool of his own blood, however,  it was too long for the Sorcerer.     
   
“Father, I am too weak to hie myself to Semaris,” he said and slumped against his warrior father. 

“Make sure to take the children to Yunho,” he whispered against his father before he lost all consciousness.  
   
Jaejoong’s staff curled itself into his hand and became an armband.  Changmin vaulted down.  He touched Jaejoong’s head and gasped.  
   
“We need to head for Semaris or Avalonia, now,” Changmin said.   
   
Yunho nodded. 

Vagio tenderly took all three of them with its tail and placed them on his back. 

Changmin looked at the draukwyn and said, “For Jaejoong’s sake, Vagio, fly swiftly to the king’s palace in Semaris.” 

The draukwyn seemed to nod and flew.  His spread wings created a wind that spread the deadly poison from the people around the whole land of Husa.  Because it was enchanted, the Leader finally saw the tendrils of death that snaked around him and around the dead warriors.   He saw that it sought the warriors, but none of the civilians were harmed.  The warriors fell dead. 

He should have known.  Dealing with Oracles and chosen ones never led to anything good for Husa.  But if he had gotten a hold of the child of promise, he would have raised the child to think of Husa’s well-being first.  The child of promise would have led the Husans to take back what belonged to them.   It would have become the grandest nation there ever was.  Now…. Now it was no more.  It will be erased from the annals of history.  He had failed.  He would have become a grand king with the child of promise as his general.  
   
“I have done what I have done for you, Husa!” he cried, his blood ebbed out of him as his life also trickled to an end.   
   
None of the people on draukwyns cared.  They were too busy making sure that all that must pass must come to pass.  The future of the known world depended on it.

The child of promise should never be used as someone’s general.  Not if he could be a powerful King.  But that is for another time.  Now they first have to survive and their birth father had to survive as well.   
   
Rhosyn almost cried to see her beloved brother so weakened.  The draukwyns trilled each to the other calling for their own magic to come and help the sorcerer that had been their friend for a long time.   
   
“This is as I have feared could happen,” King Evius said to Yunho. 

Yuchun, Winterspell and Junsu scryed through the people within the palace to see who was a spy and who was one of theirs.  Who had intent to kill and intent to do harm to the weakened sorcerer.  The ones that had even an inkling of dark thoughts they evicted out of the palace walls.  And once they have weeded out what they could, they enveloped the palace in sorcery to protect this place and shroud it from prying eyes. 

The draukwyns were asked to sit atop the palace roof for a while.  They seemed to nod in understanding. 

Changmin knew that they wanted to be close to Jaejoong and Yunho, but with Jaejoong slowly letting go of the threads of life, it was that much more important for them to be here.  They, too, were enclosed in the sorcery. 

And the draukwyns being aware of the sorcery only curled themselves and laid their heads on their claws and waited. 

When Jaejoong wakes, they will be made small until they can go and see him.  Such was the power of the sorcerer, but now, they need to lend him their magic.   
   
Yunho could only concentrate on the limp person in his arms.  He laid the man gently on the King’s bed.  He swore to himself that from this point in time until forever, he and Jaejoong will never have two rooms again.  Is he to lose his...him?  He fervently prayed for some mercy for his sons’ sakes.  If this man lives, he will never be without protection from seasoned warriors again.  Never!  Yunho will never allow this man to be kidnapped again!  
   
It was only the 6th month since conception.  One month too early, two months too soon. This was not good.

Wulfric, Gwynn, and Rhosyn were already quite aware that one of the twins was definitely a powerful sorcerer, possibly as powerful as Junsu for sure.

Rhosyn was doubly sure that one of them was indeed the child of promise. Made with all the love the two warriors could not express for care of her.  
   
Junsu looked at his brother. 

Yunho paced back and forth in his bedchambers. 

Then without asking, Junsu climbed up into the bed and lay next to Jaejoong.  Yunho’s hand  wrapped around his arm to pull him away, but Yuchun’s hand was on the King’s arm.   
   
“Prince Junsu is your queen’s blood brother.  He does what he feels will be beneficial to one you both love,” Yuchun admonished the king.  
   
“Do not worry, majesty, I only need to see if I  can reach through his dreaming,” Junsu said.   
   
It wasn’t long before Junsu’s eyes popped open.   
“We need them, now!” he said grimly.  “Jaejoong is holding his own, but even Rhyax is unable to control what he has.  I mean, it is not only Rhyax.  It is also Taran.”  
   
“What?” Yunho asked.  He frowned and was puzzled. 

“Prince Junsu,” he asked, “can you send me to that dreaming time?”

“It is not…” Junsu hesitated.  “I don’t know if you can get to it.  It is a little tricky.”

“But I was there once,” Yunho said. 

“That was with Changmin,” Junsu said.  “Changmin’s powers are… different.  Focused.  You will need Jaejoong’s to ground you with anyone else.  I mean, you will need Jaejoong’s power and mine combined to help you over there. And right now, Jaejoong is weakened not only from focusing the poison, from exhaustion, but also from keeping Taran in check as well as Rhyax.”

Changmin suddenly materialized in the room. He had been settling the draukwyns. 

“You need to go to the dreaming now!” he told Yunho and practically dragged Yunho to the bed. 

When Yunho sat down, Changmin touched his forehead and Yunho slumped into Junsu’s arms .

“Call Jaejoong!” Changmin practically yelled in Yunho’s ear.  
   
Yunho looked at the grayish bank of mists that swirled around him.  He heard the echoing command from Changmin in that place. 

“Jaejoongie!” Yunho called. 

An arm came from the skies and reached for his arm and he was pulled into a turbulent space. It seemed as if they were on a barren mountain where rain and sleet, thunder and lightning crashed and rolled all around. Jaejoong clung to the two children.

As soon as Yunho materialized next to him, Jaejoong handed over Rhyax of the blond hair.  He held unto Taran himself and with everything he had, he soothed and infused the distressed child with his own calming powers. 

“What’s going on, son?” Yunho asked. He felt them sliding away from Jaejoong, the wind blowing heartily at them.

“Taran is getting powers and although it is mild compared to mine, Taran did not know how to calm it.  So it rages in this space and is affecting Daddy.  I don’t want Daddy to die, Father,” Rhyax said.  “He’s not supposed to, but if this goes on…”

“I understand.  Do you think we can help Daddy then, son? Let’s lend Daddy strength, okay?” Yunho asked. 

He placed Rhyax on his back, secured the child and inched his way towards Jaejoong. 

When he reached Jaejoong and Taran, he nudged Jaejoong and said, “Hand the child to me, take Rhyax and maybe between the two of you, you can help Taran control this.”

Jaejoong nodded, handing Taran to his father.  And almost instantly, Taran calmed down, as if he felt the physical power his father had and was assured.  The whirlwinds still ravaged the space, but there was a sudden lifting of clouds and the sun started to shine.  Yunho would have wondered at it, if he wasn’t so concerned about Taran and Jaejoong.  
   
“Son, it is okay,” Yunho was murmuring.  “It is going to be okay.  We’ll help you control this.  See, Rhyax is there to help.  It is okay.  It is okay.”  
   
Jaejoong and Rhyax looked at each other as the clouds were gone, the whirlwind disappeared and they were lying in meadows.  
   
“That is a good boy,” Yunho soothed the boy in his arms.  “Whatever you two did, it is good, right, Taran?”  
   
“We did nothing, Father,” Rhyax said.  “You did it.  You calmed Taran.”  
   
“What?” Yunho asked.  “What do you mean?”  
   
“As soon as I was with you, Father, I knew that I could control this.  With the surge of power that Daddy gave me, I only needed your reassurance,” Taran said.  “But I think Rhyax and I are ready to come now.  We will not have this dreaming time anymore, Father.  Please be patient  with me and Rhyax while we control ourselves in that world.”  
   
Yunho clasped the child to him.  “I will give you what I can, children, but no matter what, I will love you dearly,” he promised.    
   
“Go now, Father,” Rhyax said.  “Give my brother to me.  You need to go now.”  
   
Yunho did, allowing Taran to scramble to Rhyax who sat next to Jaejoong.    
   
“I will see you soon,” Jaejoong reassured Yunho before the bank of clouds enveloped Yunho.  
   
Yunho woke to Changmin’s face.  
   
“What did you see?” Changmin asked.  
   
“Taran controlled his power, but that the two are ready to come and asked for my patience when they are born,” Yunho said.  
   
“Did Jaejoong stay with the twins?” Changmin asked.  
   
“Yes.  Rhyax said for me to go now.  And Jaejoong said that he will see me soon,” Yunho said.  
   
Changmin’s eyes grew alarmed.  Jaejoong had not moved.  Sweat beaded on his head profusely.   
   
“What is going on?” Yunho asked.  
   
“What did Jaejoong do there?” Changmin asked.  
   
“He infused power into Taran so he could control what he has,” Yunho said.   
   
Changmin nodded.  He did not say anything else.  He simply wiped the brow of the still Jaejoong.   
   
“Is something wrong?” Yunho asked.   
   
“No, your kingship, all will be fine,” Changmin said.  “He will come when it is time.”  
   
“Do not lie to him, elwyn,” Wulfric said.  “Jaejoong is in danger.  He is weakened in the sphere because he had used up his magic to help thy son.  It will take time before he can leave if he will ever be able to.”  
   
“I do not understand.  He was okay when I left,” Yunho said.  
   
“What thou do not understand, Jung Yunho, is that for thy sake and thy sons’ sakes, Jaejoong sacrificed himself.  He was already weakened, the last of what he had was given over to Taran to help him control what he is given. If thy queen cannot find his way out of the dream maze, he will never come out and this body will no longer be here.  The surge of power is supposed to come when the children were outside of the womb.  With Rhyax, the power was already there. Thou have seen how five sorcerers had to hold him in with the transfer from Rhosyn to Jaejoong.  That is why Rhosyn or Jaejoong could have died there and then.  Now, with Taran’s power, though milder than Rhyax’s, it became dangerous for all three of them.  If Jaejoong had not stepped in, Rhyax would end up battling with Taran inside.  It could have resulted in all of their deaths.”  
   
Junsu looked at the stupefied king. 

“That’s why, majesty, Jaejoong must care a lot about you and yours,” Junsu said.  “He basically sacrificed himself.”  
   
“We are here,” Rhosyn and Gwynn came in.  Everyone in the room swept a bow.  Such was the power of the two women.   
   
Rhosyn looked at Gwynn.  “It cannot be!” Rhosyn gasped.  
   
“What?” Yunho asked agitated.   
   
“Did Jaejoong sacrifice himself for the children?” Gwynn asked, looking to the elwy.  
   
Changmin nodded. 

“You first need to birth the children, Great one, I hope that I will be able to do what I am good at to restore Semaris’ Queen,” he said.  
   
“Then prepare this room and this bed, elwy” Gwynnn said.  “And…”

Changmin handed a wrapped length of something.  It was ceremoniously wrapped.  If Yunho can surmise, the prayer paper held under it a silk embroidered cloth, and whatever is in there will be wrapped in another prayer paper.

Gwynn and Rhosyn changed into smocks and cleansed themselves with spring water. 

“No sorcery can help us at this point,” the Oracle said.

 Blankets and towels were placed near Jaejoong. 

“Your queen will heal, Yunho, if the gods will it,” the Oracle said, before she prayed and unwrapped the thing handed by Changmin.

Yunho gasped to see a wicked looking dagger.

“What will you do to my queen?” Yunho demanded, growing alarmed. 

“Take him away!” Rhosyn commanded. 

“No!  No!  I want to stay with Jaejoong,” Yunho said.  “I have to!”

“Then do not say another word, do not ask, King Yunho, do not speak until what we must do is done!” Rhosyn admonished.  “We cannot have you here to distract us.”

The Queen and King of Avalonia also appeared.  The Queen was already in a clean smock.  
Junsu and Yuchun held Yunho down into a chair.   
   
The murmuring of prayers began and when Gwynn cut into Jaejoong, the spurt of blood made Yunho wail and bite his lip until he tasted his own blood.   
   
Then Rhosyn reached in and brought out Rhyax first.  Queen Dwynwen reached in and took out Taran.  And when they were out, Gwynn was finally able to use sorcery to cleanse Jaejoong from the afterbirth that would cost him his life if left and closed the wound.   
   
A cleaned up Taran was handed to Yunho, but Rhyax was laid next to the deeply unconscious Jaejoong.  And Changmin sat by the side of the bed and was focused on healing Jaejoong.  He infused the spirits of herbs and spring water into Jaejoong, but nothing was working in how to wake the sorcerer.  
   
“His body?” King Evius asked.  
   
“It should heal properly,” Gwynn said.  “Though, as you know, they were in magic realms.”  
   
“How long for it to heal?” Evius asked.  
   
“Three days,” Gwynn said.  “It was a very big wound, Evius.”  
   
King Evius nodded.  
   
He looked at the wide awake Rhyax.  “It is a pity you cannot yet talk, grandson,” he said. 

He smiled when the baby gave him a toothless grin. 

He went to look in on the dark haired child held in Yunho’s hands. 

“They look like half of you and half of Jaejoong.  Look, they have Jaejoong’s eye shape, lips and nose.  And your facial structure,” he said, soothing the agitated King.  “Do you feel any love at all for Jaejoong, King of Semaris?”  
   
Yunho looked at the King of Avalonia and nodded.  
   
“Do any of you agree?” Evius asked.  
   
“Yes, sire,” Yuchun Park said.  “Yunho has not been the same since he first laid eyes on Jaejoong in Avalonia.”

“In truth, Father,” Rhosyn said, “whenever he was with me, he dreamt of Jaejoong.”

Evius laughed.  “There is no hiding anything from an Oracle.”

Rhosyn laughed.  “It was not that he tried to hide them from me, Father.  It was his unconscious mind creating what his heart was shouting loudly. But he was faithful to me until the twins. Had he been unfaithful, Jaejoongie would not have loved him.”

“You have never caught them at my lord’s cottage,” Changmin said. “My lord said that the King only wanted to pretend that he is as common as my lord sorcerer.  There was no meaning behind it, but I knew better.  For his kingship would always look tenderly at my lord as he dries my lord’s hair or combs through it.”

“You interrupted Jaejoong’s bath?” Junsu asked almost shrieking.

“His…ablutions…” Yunho said.  “It was because I would call and he does not respond.”

“If Jaejoong did not respond in a mere second, your kingship, the door would open to his nakedness,” Changmin said. 

Yunho blushed.

Yuchun, Wulfric, Gwynn and Dwynwen laughed.  The baby in Yunho's arms chortled, gangly arms waving every which way.   
   
“Then,” declared Evius, “when the third day dawns, Yunho.  Sleep next to your queen and allow fate to take its course.  You might want Changmin to stay until then.  Your nature elwy is possibly the best healer you have in your kingdom at the moment.”  
   
“Evius, my child is near death, why would you ask the king to be near him at this time?” Dwynwen asked.  
   
“Darling, how do you replenish your power when you are running low?” Evius asked.  
   
“By having s… oh…” Dwynwen blushed.  “Ah, carry on then.  I will help with the children.  We must send for a wet nurse.”  
   
“A pregnant woman, Marecelle, in the kitchens has not birthed the babes yet, but her breasts are ready,” Changmin said.  “Send for her.  She will do just fine for the King’s children.”  
   
Indeed, the pregnant woman suckled the children.  “Ooh, them’s hungry tykes they are, Changmin lord,” she cooed. 

She dared not speak to all the other highborn people. But Changmin was a servant like her. Although he was an elwy and higher in rank than all servants. She was uneducated, but Changmin was kind when he helped in her ordeal.

Yunho watched his children settle down to having their food.  With Yuchun and Junsu looking over their welfare quite happily, Yunho gave the children a kiss before settling them down back into the arms of the woman.  
   
He wandered to where Jaejoong and Changmin was.  Changmin was careful not to lay on the bed but instead sat on a chair and held unto the other’s hand.   
   
“How is he?” Yunho asked.  
   
“He is taking the transfusion of healing herbs quite well now that the children are no longer there.  You, your kingship, still need to show the people your sons,” Changmin said.  “Jaejoong said so as well.  So go to it.  Chop, chop, chop.”  
   
Yunho raised an eyebrow at the insolent pup.  But could not admonish him for he could see that the young halfling elwy was doing all he can to heal his Jaejoongie.  
   
His mother-in-law twice over helped dressed the children in resplendent clothing of pale blue with emerald and golden leaves. With King Wulfric, the two Oracles, Prince Junsu, Lord Yuchun, King Evius and Queen Dwynwen, they all showed the people gathered in the great receiving hall the two children.  Many prodded to see if they could be sorcerers. 

“They are still young,” Queen Dwynwen said.  “And because of Rhosyn’s blood, yes, there is some sorcery in them.  Though how much more nature will give, I do not know.”  
   
“And of the sorcerer that bore them?” Lord Shu Lee asked.   
   
“Bearing children is difficult,” Queen Dwynwen said.  “Even many of you have experienced the sadness of having to lose the mother of your children.  Jaejoongie is a sorcerer, true, but he is also a man.  So, we do not know yet, what will happen.  He had not woken since the children were birthed. He needed all of his powers to maintain the cocoon around the children before they were birthed.  Semaris, your future king and his heir is here.  Meet Rhyax, the firstborn and Taran, the second born.  These are King Yunho’s heirs.”  
   
“Then, until the children are a little more grown, they will remain in the nursery before I take them out into the town and to the people,” King Yunho declared.  “Tell everyone that the throne of Semaris has heirs of Jung Yunho.”  
   
He strode away from the hall, making sure the children also came. They were precious, his children, and he will spend time spoiling them. But his heart lay heavy as he watched his sorcerer so still on the royal bed.

~*~*~


	10. When the Past and the Present Collides

**When The Past and The Present Collides**  
   
“I am at a loss,” the Oracle, Gwynn said three days after the children's birth.  Jaejoong was not waking up.  
   
“Jaejoongie is not sure…” Rhosyn said.  “He is unsure if waking is a good thing to do.”  
   
Yunho made an agitated sound.   
   
“Why?  Why would he think that?” Yunho asked.   
   
“That is why I said wait until the third day, make sure his body is well and truly healed and allow the man he calls his king to coax him back into the land of the living,” King Evius said.  
   
“I do not understand,” Yunho said, caressing the sleeping face. "Was it because of the poison?"

"Rhyax and he used the poison to kill all Husan warriors," Changmin said.  
   
“Have you heard of a fairy tale where the fair princess sleeps because of a curse?” King Evius asked.  
   
“There are plenty of those tales,” King Yunho responded.  “A poisoned fruit, a cursed blade or some other thing…  But what does that have to do with Jaejoong especially since Changmin said this is not about the poison?”  
   
“They are all awakened by the kiss of true love,” King Evius said.  “So if you have any love at all for the boy that sacrificed much for love of you and is willing to sacrifice more, let him know.”  
   
“I am not sure I am following you, King of Avalonia,” King Yunho said.  “What has he sacrificed and what is he sacrificing more?”  
   
“Dense, really dense,” Changmin muttered as he infused healing into the man he sat beside.  “Are you sure you do not want to wake just so you can thump him on the head?  I would really appreciate you waking else I will likely be beheaded when we burn your body.”  
   
“For love of you,” Junsu laughed, “Jaejoong abdicated from Avalonia.”  
   
“I thought that was to spare Avalonia misfortune,” Yunho stated.  
   
“This is true, but Avalonia and misfortune are not synonymous,” Queen Dwynwen said.  “He was told at an early age that the King of Semaris would be his true mate and that he will be Semaris’ queen.  So what do you think a young sorcerer told of this would do?  He would take a peek at the young king of Semaris. 

The child had cried many tears at your tears and your frustrations for one look was not enough.  At a young age, my son knew that leaving Avalonia for Semaris meant that Avalonia would have no King.  For the good of the kingdom, he abdicated to Junsu.  And erased all trace of him being Avalonia’s true heir. 

There was another prophecy that followed him which led him to flee to Winterspell, Eadra, his Uncle Wulfric, and his sorcerer Oracle Aunt Gwynn.  He did not want to burden you with that. He sought a solution. 

However, he also knew that sooner or later he will have a firstborn.  One born of love and will be the child of promise. And if what he was told is true, it would be yours.  His sister married to you did not deter his affection for you.  But he did doubt if there would ever be a child at that point…”  
   
“Did he, Mama?  Did Jaejoong really doubt?” Rhosyn asked, a frown marring her beautiful face.  
   
Queen Dwynwen looked at her only daughter and said, “Of course, my child.  You see, he could see no one else but King Yunho at that point.  Changmin…”  
   
“My queen, it is as you have said, my lord sorcerer may have hoped that King Yunho would have more affection for him and perhaps he could have one night when the King needed sating, but the king’s loyalty to Lady Rhosyn has given my lord happiness for his sister and none for him.  He had been thinking whether there were any truth to the prophecy until that time they went to Winterspell,” Changmin confirmed. 

“But even then, he had said that the King was only kind to the one who must make a child for him.  And Semaris’ care was for the heirs he carried.  Now that the heirs are indeed birthed and ready, my lord sorcerer knows no reason to remain. Not even the child of promise.”  
   
Rhyax cried and with Rhyax crying, Taran cried.  They were angry cries.  Changmin touched both children and nodded. 

“The children want to sleep with their… ‘Daddy’…” Changmin said.  “And they said that I should send you along as well, your kingship.”  
   
Yunho looked at the elf in disgruntlement.  “You need to fix your speech, knave, if you are the true heir to Sumnermead.”  
   
Changmin shrugged.  “Little chance of that, your kingship.  I am merely a throwaway.  Being the lord sorcerer’s helper is more than enough.”  
   
“Sumnermead have had no luck in bearing heirs,” Wulfric noted.   
   
Changmin shrugged.  “Not my problem.”  
   
“Cure my sorcerer, elwy, and I will take Sumnermead for you,” Yunho proclaimed.  
   
“He is healed, your kingship.  He needs a reason to stay.  The children can only stay a few moments,” Changmin said.  “So you must convince him.  Anything done in the dreaming time is felt in the real time.  You must convince him, your kingship.  Or else, all is lost.”  
   
And Changmin touched Yunho's forehead.  He fell asleep in Junsu’s arms.  Junsu arranged him next to Jaejoong and the children next to Jaejoong’s other side, both babies touching the man they called ‘Daddy.’  
   
Little hands took his from the fog this time.  The dreaming time was still sunny, but it was by a turbulent sea.  There are no peaceful meadows.   
   
“Hello,” Jaejoong called to them.  “Where are you from?  This sea is strangely beautiful.  I think I might have seen it once upon a time somewhere.”  
   
Taran and Rhyax had tears flowing down their eyes.   
   
“What is happening?” Yunho asked his children who seemed to be just a little more mature than when he last saw them.  
   
“He is forgetting us and the world out there,” Taran explained.  Then he wiped his tears away, schooled his features and pasted on a smile.   
   
“Hello, I am Taran,” he said, extending his hand to the hauntingly beautiful man in front of them.  “My dreaming time is usually of meadows.”  
   
Jaejoong smiled and took Taran’s hand.  Rhyax moved swiftly to hug the man.   
   
“Oooh.  Do I know you?” Jaejoong asked.  
   
“They are your children!” Yunho exclaimed not liking this man who is so familiar and yet not.  “You and I… They…”  
   
Jaejoong smiled.  “Ah!  They are wonderful children!  You say they are mine?  Then I am no longer in that world?  Ah.  It is sad. I feel as if I might have forgotten something important there. There was something somewhere there."  
   
“Still there.  Please come back with us, please,” Rhyax was mumbling through tears.  “I do not know how to live without my Daddy.  So, please, before everything is lost.”  
   
Jaejoong frowned.  “But what do I go back to?  There is nothing there.  You see that sea?  I have lost something there.  I have to find it first, then I will go find that something in the... not dreaming place.”  
   
Taran looked and said, “I will get it for you.  Will you go back?”  
   
Jaejoong frowned.  “No.  You cannot go in there.  I want you both to go back.  I do no want you in that sea.  I will find it soon, I promise.  But you have to go back where you came from.  It is important that the two of you live.”  
   
Rhyax looked at Jaejoong and said, “If you do not come, Daddy, my sister will never be born.  The one for whom the new oracle will be waiting.  Our world will be without an oracle for many lifetimes.  Do not condemn them to a place without hope.  Changmin will never find his kingdom and the one that will take the throne of Winterspell will not be born.  Father will be miserable and so will we.  Please do not condemn us to a bleak existence.”  
   
Jaejoong looked stricken at the child.  “I… but I cannot go until I find what I have lost.  Go now, all three of you.”  
   
“Where is it, that thing you have lost?” Yunho asked imperiously.  
   
“At the bottom of that turbulent sea,” Jaejoong said.  “I have been waiting until the sea had calmed before going in.  Once I find it, I promise I will come.”  
   
Rhyax looked at Yunho and said, “I must go now.  I will take Taran with me.”  
   
And like that, the children seemed to fly away and Taran yelled out, “There is nothing at the bottom on the sea, Father.  You must do something!  The sea is Daddy’s feelings!”  
   
Jaejoong looked at the disappearing children and when they have disappeared turned to face the warrior king.  “You should have gone with them.  I will find it and come... to... wherever that place is.”  
   
“What is it in there, my sorcerer, that you need so badly to find?”  
   
“It is a ring, given by my beloved,” Jaejoong answered.  “I know it is there.”  
   
Yunho’s heart constricted at Jaejoong’s declaration of love for some unknown person. There is definitely no child of promise in his twins. Jaejoong loved someone. It could not be him.

“Then I will fetch it for you, my heart.  Come back to me, love, come back.” 

He turned to face the thunderous sea and ran to it.  He dove deep into the waters.  
   
Yunho looked all around and found himself swimming amidst the memories of Jaejoong’s life and everything that swirled around him are memories of... him…  Of Yunho through Jaejoong’s eyes.  But there was one memory that seemed to coalesce in the primordial depths of this place.  The moment that Rhosyn was introduced to Semaris as its queen.   
  
 _“…this ring is a token of my…affection and loyalty… with this ring, you are indeed Semaris’ true queen,” Yunho had said as he slid a jewel encrusted ring on her finger._  
  
 _At that memory, a sharp pain accompanied it. It was Jaejoong's pained heart. The memory was interspersed with another much older memory to when Jaejoong was a very young sorcerer._  
  
 _“Dammit!” the very young Jaejoong cursed.  “I wasn’t supposed to end up here.  Drats my curiousity!  I hope Semaris is peaceful to strangers.”_  
  
 _“Semaris is peaceful to strangers, but you are not in Semaris,” another young voice piped up in the darkness._  
  
 _Jaejoong brought his staff to life and the light shone on a young boy Jaejoong’s age with light brown hair and obsidian eyes._

_Yunho knew who it was for it was his younger self._   
  
_“Where am I then?” the young sorcerer asked._   
  
_“In the outskirts of Sumnermead.  They say evil elwys dwell here.  But Sumnermead has an elwyn queen,” the young Yunho said._   
  
_“Then what are you doing here?  Hunting evil elwys?” the young Jaejoong asked._   
  
_“No.  I was told that good elwys will do you a favor if they are sure the favor they do is for the good of this land,” Yunho said._   
  
_“What have you come to ask for?”_   
  
_“A sword, swift and true,” Yunho said.  “One in which I can defend myself with and earn my kingdom’s crown.  And you?  Besides the being lost thing.”_   
  
_“I do not know what I would want,” Jaejoong frowned.  “A token of love, I think.”_   
  
_“Oh?  Then you want a ring,” Yunho said.  “My people use it to bind couples together.  The rings are usually the same kind.  It means that they are together.”_   
  
_“Oh.  Yes, then I would like a ring,” Jaejoong said.  “One day.  I can find you a friendly elwy, if you like.”_   
  
_Jaejoong brought him with a murmur of words to the elwyn glen in Sidheattel. Their coming caught the interest of the elwyn king._

_Yunho's request was granted on the promise that the sword be passed to his second born son.  He asked why not his firstborn._

_And the elwyn King said, “He will have no need of sword, in truth.  Ordinary swords will be enough for your firstborn.  Believe me, child.  And when you find your true queen, the one for whom your heart is drawn to, the one for whom your heart beats for, give this.”_

_The elwyn king gave a ring of beaten gold upon which the elwyn script was inscribed.  “These are paired, young one.  One for you and the other for the other.  You will lose that one if you do not pair your souls together.  Remember, what I have said, young one.”_  
   
Yunho gasped and swam for the surface.  The sea was turbulent still, but this time Jaejoong was in the sea bobbing up and down with him in the choppy waves. He was frantic for Yunho's life and his worry was etched on his face.  
   
“I had forgotten, love,” Yunho said, caressing Jaejoong's cheek briefly.  
   
“Did you find my ring, sir?” Jaejoong asked.   
   
“I always had it, waiting for a chance to give it to you,” Yunho said. 

He took Jaejoong’s hand and swam for shore.  He took the necklace he always wore from his neck. And on this chain two rings of elwyn gold, inscribed in elwyn script was suspended.  He had always wondered why they both looked the same.  A woman’s ring was supposed to be a smaller, much smaller, version of his.  Now he understood.   
   
Jaejoong looked at the golden ring in front of him.  “Is this my ring?” Jaejoong asked.   
   
Yunho took Jaejoong’s hands in his, “Yes, this one is yours. I hope you place on my finger the ring that is that one’s mate.  And when you do, love, I hope you place it with the same love and affection that I have for you.”  
   
He placed one of them on Jaejoong’s heart finger and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly.  Many women have tried it but it would be loose on them.  He took the hand and raised it to his lips, while holding Jaejoong’s gaze.  
   
The second Yunho’s lips touched the ring on Jaejoong’s finger, something came alive in Jaejoong’s eyes.  
   
“Yunho,” he breathed.  “What are you doing here?”   
   
The turbulent sea was calm and a meadow appeared instead with a spring and a pool that formed around the spring.  And flowers.  
   
“I was called by you,” Yunho smiled.  “I am glad to have come.  And I will not leave until you come with me.”  
   
“Then… “  
   
“However, my love, there are many people there, waiting for your return… Could we stay for a few more moments while I fill myself with you because I have been left hungry and wanting and so empty without you, love,” Yunho said.  
   
Jaejoong blushed.  “You call me your love, Yunho.  Do you love me?”  
   
“But, of course, my heart!  Why would you think otherwise?”  
   
“Er… because you are the king and well… in case it escaped your notice, I am a man as well.”  
   
“Hmmm.  No, that did not escape my notice.  My kingdom has no boundaries when it comes to that. Does yours?”  
   
“Avalonia sees nothing wrong with it, but I have known other places that frowns on it,” Jaejoong answered.   
   
“I declared you my queen…”  
   
“You declared me queen for Semaris…”  
   
“Ah!”  
   
“And you have never said you loved me.”  
   
“You have never said… well… I…” Yunho looked into the smiling eyes of his precious sorcerer. 

“Jaejoongie, had fate been straight and true, I would have married you to me that long ago time.  Believe me, since I was given these rings, I never forgot the black haired sorcerer with precious purple eyes that led me to the elwyn kingdom.  I think I’ve been hoping to meet you again. Though I did not recognize your beautiful face, I remembered your fey purple eyes. And when I saw you, though I had forgotten that time, my heart wanted you very badly.  In truth, my heart knew who would have been my choice.  It was not your sister.”  
   
Jaejoong smiled at him.   
   
“So, heart of my heart, soul of my soul, my only one, please come back with me.  Our sons are waiting,” Yunho said.  “Well… erm… after…”

Then Yunho frowned.  “Wait… You have not told me of your love, either.”  
   
Jaejoong leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “Long have I held love for thee, King of Semaris.”  
   
Yunho frowned.  “What do you mean?”  
   
“I was not supposed to be there that night.  I had seen you in the viewing pool, hurt and alone.  I wanted to soothe you.  I wanted to touch your face and wipe away the tears, but I fell into the pool and ended up there.  I thought you were in Semaris,” Jaejoong said.  
   
“What your mother said is true?  All that you did for me?  You abdicated the throne, you watched me from afar…”  
   
“I have to give the throne to Junsu, Yunho.  It would not do for me to give it to you.  Avalonia needs a King.  Semaris needs you.  And you would not allow me to be king of Avalonia if it conflicts with your determination of what Semaris needs.  Junsu will protect Avalonia well and govern it well,” Jaejoong said.  “I cannot leave my beloved Avalonia without a king and protector.  As for watching you, you bore watching.  If you had bored me, I would have never continued.”  
   
“This is why I love you so,” Yunho whispered as he nuzzled Jaejoong's neck. "Let me show you with my body just how much I love you, my sorcerer."  
   
~*~  
   
Yunho woke, sated, replete and more than happy to know that his sorcerer will be with him in the waking time. He turned to see purple eyes watching him with a smile.  
   
Yuchun and Junsu broke in through the door.  Jaejoong covered their nakedness with a swish of silk.   
   
Changmin came from behind the other two with laughter in his eyes.  
   
Yunho reached for Jaejoong and curled an arm around a naked stomach.   
   
“Stay with me, sorcerer, do not leave me behind,” he whispered.   
   
Jaejoong smiled.  “Yes, my king.  For as long as fate allows me, I will remain with you,” Jaejoong promised.  
   
“You two are too much!” Yuchun exclaimed.  “Seriously!  I mean, the whole room had to clear out!  The virgin eyes of the babes!  Ah!  Too much, I say!”  
   
Yunho looked at them and asked, “What are you talking about?”  
   
“What happened in the dreaming time also happened in the waking time,” Changmin smirked.  “Hence…”  
   
Yunho curled a hand around Jae’s fingers and felt the slide of metal.  He raised the hand and saw the elwyn ring on it.  He reached for his necklace and took off the other and gave it to Jaejoong.   
   
“Slide this on my finger, sorcerer, and claim me as yours,” Yunho commanded.   
   
Jaejoong smiled then laughed and said, “As you command, my liege.”  
   
Yunho frowned.  “No.  I hope you will slide it on my finger and claim me as yours because you want to,” Yunho stated.  
   
Jaejoong leaned to kiss the bow shaped arrogantly turned lips.  “I would love to do that,” he whispered.  
   
“Then let heaven be our witness,” Yunho said.  
   
Jaejoong slid the ring unto Yunho’s heart finger.  The ring glowed and settled as if with a sigh upon their fingers.   
   
“Those rings joined your souls in forever,” Changmin said.  “Be it animal or human, you two are not meant to be separated. Separation will cause you both unearthly pain. And they are never coming off until you both die.”  
   
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Yuchun asked.  “I don’t know about that.”  
   
“It is good for me,” Yunho said, claiming his sorcerer's mouth.  
   
“For this age, Semaris will have a king and queen who will care for its people and are obviously enamored with each other,” Changmin said.  “That is all that matters at the moment.”  
   
“Hear, hear,” Yunho said.  “Now get out.  Give me one hour then bring me my children.”  
   
Yuchun and Changmin bowed.  “Yes, Lord,” Yuchun said albeit all while laughing.  
   
   
~*~*~


	11. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

Avalonia and their immediate family knew that Rhyax was indeed the child of promise.

Jaejoong had laughed suddenly understanding why it was difficult for both Rhosyn and himself to carry them both. He had felt Rhyax's power, but he thought it was similar to his. Indeed, the children were created with love.

Yunho had confessed that since that long ago, his heart held Jaejoong within it. That night, when Jae had created the children, Yunho had poured all the love he held back and could not expresss.

He would have honored Rhosyn as his queen for all his life, never telling Jaejoong of his feelings, but that is moot now.

All Oracles are not destined to marry until they have found their successor. And many years will first pass ere the next Oracle was to be born. And Rhosyn was not marked for Semaris. Another kingdom's king will need her love.  
   
The many years that Jung Yunho ruled over Semaris was marked with many adventures for their whole family, but the one thing that struck the people most was the devotion of the King to the Queen, albeit their queen was male. 

Their queen was easily the most beautiful person they have ever seen.  That is until he had birthed a daughter.  The foretold one, who did not have any major sorcery at all. 

It was years later, when Lord Taran and Lord Rhyax were older that the truth came out.  And by then Lord Taran was a warrior of reknown and Rhyax was indeed the strongest sorcerer known in many ages.  Kidnapping their sister was inviting a storm of torrential proportions.   
   
Yunho took Sumnermead with the help of Changmin’s elwyn mother.  Changmin changed his hair to flaxen gold once that was done. 

He had flaxen hair, but the way people treated him because he was first born with black hair had colored his views and every so often he’ll change his hair color to red or green or back to black. As his mother explained, halflings often changed their hair into any color they wanted, flaxen being the most popular. All that had Elwyn blood did this.

Sumnermead was never given another heir after Changmin was turned away.  The elwyn queen made sure of that.  And with that, Yunho had fulfilled his promise to the halfling king.  
    
This particular day was bright and sweet. Yunho could see his queen walking across the courtyard in resplendent green silk robes with golden embroidery of leaves and twining vines.  The shining elwyn ring was on his finger.  The sway of the silk robes made Yunho think of the swaying hips underneath them. His love markings were probably fading away.

Yunho smiled.

Perhaps those personal tattoos can be replenished once again.  He remembered Rhyax’s plea in the dreaming time.  Of the heir to Winterspell’s throne. Perhaps he could coax his queen into...  
   
“…the Lord of Winterbourne not doing his duty…” Lord Shu Lee’s heir was saying.  
   
“Winterbourne’s land remains for Winterbourne,” Yunho bit out not liking this man at all.  “And watch yourself Lord Lee.  I will not hesitate to annex your lands for Winterbourne.”  
   
“What does the reigning King's consort and Queen of Avalonia need for…” Lord Lee shut up. 

The future heirs, Lord Taran and Lord Rhyax came in. Though not yet in their teens, the lordlings had an air of utter worldliness about them. Their escapades were already legendary. Even as young as they are, they were intimidating.

Rhyax looked at his father and said, “That Lord needs time in Winterspell, Father.  Uncle Wulfric is expecting him.”  
   
Yunho nodded and with the slightest wave of his finger, Rhyax sent the man to Winterspell where manners will be drilled into him as well as loyalty.  
   
“Now, then, let me tell you this, Winterbourne will have a lord loyal to the King of Semaris.  He will be born next year.  Since the throne of Avalonia has been secured twice over,” Rhyax stated, addressing the council.  
   
Yunho's children, though still in the flush of youth are matured people.  Needing to be so because of who and what they are.  Chosen ones.   
   
Jaejoong entered the chambers and just like that Yunho stood up, swept the man into his arms, and strode from the room.   
   
“Yunho!” Jaejoong protested.   
   
“Not now, sweet one.  I must…” the council heard nothing else as the heavy door slammed shut.  
   
The council members sighed. 

In the years that had passed, it had been a predictable occurrence.  The love of King and Queen did not wait for council meetings to end.  Much like the Avalonian monarchs it seemed.

Nothing was different today either, when the Queen was distracting to a King who had been away from the palace a fortnight or so.   
   
“In my Father and Daddy’s stead, Taran and I will hear of your findings,” little Lord Rhyax stated.  The council sighed. 

At the very least, between the two of them, the King and Queen have schooled these lordlings in things that are necessary for them to slip into the shoes of their prestigious parents.

Meanwhile, a private bath was prepared for the King and Queen. It was an addition Yunho had insisted upon. The room was decorated in green and gold. And in its midst a pool was carved and filled with waist deep, heated water. Right next to it was a marble platform covered in deep cushions and silk blankets.

"Are we going to even last going in the water, my king?" Jaejoong asked.

Yunho ripped the tunic away from the fair skin of his sorcerer.

Jaejoong chuckled. "My king, the ladies of the palace have been...."

Yunho did not care as he fitted his mouth over Jaejoong's.

"Sorcerer," he bit out when he had left Jaejoong breathless. "I care not that they gossip about the repairs on clothing you and I wear. But Jaejoongie, let me hold you, love you, sate myself within you. I have missed you...."

He punctuated each word with a kiss or bite and was quite delighted when Jaejoong's arms encircled his neck and brought Yunho's lips closer to his own. Yunho watched the purple eyes glaze over in desire.

Yunho's clothes, many layered as they were, disappeared in the blink of an eye. He hoped Jaejoong knew where he sent them. The last time Jaejoong did that, his clothes ended up on Yuchun's naked lap while Junsu was... Well... The two were far off in the Avalonian forests.

This time, the clothes landed in a heap on the marbled table in the council room. Yunho's undergarment floating down to land on Lord Lee's heir.

The council groaned knowing full well their king and queen were probably naked now.

Taran and Rhyax laughed uproariously, quite used to their parents being so amorous.

In the royal bath, Jaejoong knelt on the cushion as his nose was buried deep into his king's abdomen.

Yunho braced himself against the column next to the bed.

"Jaejoongie, Jae...." Yunho crooned. "By the gods!"

Jaejoong released Yunho's appendage with a loud, obscene pop that had him smiling. "You are delicious, majesty..."

Yunho immediately knelt on the platform and bent the sorcerer back into the cushions.

"Did you prepare yourself, sweet? Because..."

Jaejoong had little warning before he felt the intrusion of Yunho's full length thrust within him.

"... I can no longer wait..."

Jaejoong flooded himself with oil. That long ago spell was indeed a lifesaver when Jung Yunho was your lover.

"I do so love a sorcerer," Yunho smirked feeling the oil coating him from within.

Jaejoong bit his lip. Yunho bent down to capture it in his mouth as he withdrew and thrust back in forcefully, touching that velvet nubbin within Jaejoong's body that had the other seeing stars. Jaejoong moaned in delicious ecstasy.

"More, my love?" Yunho asked.

"Please, Yunho, more. Much more, love, please..."

"Then hang on to me, Jaejoongie, this will be a rough ride!"

Yunho captured Jaejoong's mouth roughly and thrust within him wildly. Jaejoong could do nothing but hang on.

"Oh, gods!!" Jaejoong screamed. "I am...."

"Come for me, love," Yunho coaxed, his pace unrelenting.

Sweat slicked their bodies. Jaejoong shouted his release and Yunho did the same seconds later.

Yunho tenderly laid his queen back into the cushions even as he thrust slowly again and again until the tremors of their climax stopped. Then Yunho collapsed on top of Jaejoong.

He was unprepared for his sorcerer to whisper into his ear how delightful it would be if his king 'loved' him o while they sat in the heated pool. Jaejoong even whispered that Yunho could sit and impale Jaejoong on his turgid length while Jaejoong bit his way from Yunho's ear to his chest.

Yunho's appendage grew to turgid lengths and even before he sat down into the watery depths of the pool, Jaejoongie was already impaled upon him, mewling, begging for more.

It was many hours before the King and Queen could grace the council room. Dinner was being served. Their subjects smiled. The love of the King and Queen of Semaris was quite famous. And while not always convenient to their subjects, the smile gracing their King's face always made them smile.

In the land of Semaris and Avalonia, there was a legendary ring of elwyn design that binds legendary hearts, one of them was the King of Semaris and his sorcerer. And their love was legend throughout the known world.  
   
 


End file.
